Naruto the Lord of the Ten Rings
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Ten rings of power. A heritage realized on the night Naruto gets the forbidden scroll. Where will his quest take him. Will he make his great grandfathers legacy shine or will he overshadow it. Naruto/Temari possible harem DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

AN: Like my other fics, Graduation age from the academy is sixteen. This is for fun, correcting me or telling me that "It's unbelievable" or "So and So wouldn't do that" is ignored. ITS FANFICTION! And more so, we're talking about anime/manga where they have gravity defying boobs and robots that can move as well as a human being or better. We have ninja's and demons and did I mention all the gravity defying boobs and hot chicks? Anyway, the rings are going to be different from Marvel's, but the idea was from there. Oh well, on with the story.

Chapter 1

Naruto had tears running down his whisker marked cheeks as he reread the letter he'd found with he Forbidden Scroll. The envelope had his name on it, so he'd taken it along with the scroll. Now after kicking Mizuki's ass and being made a Genin, Naruto read the letter it contained.

_**Naruto,**_

_**My son. How I long to look at you and hold you, but alas I am dying. Tsunade your godmother told me I wouldn't survive the pregnancy, but I don't regret bringing you into this world my little maelstrom. **_

_**Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am or as you read this, was your mother.**_

_**A bit about me as I doubt that old fart Sarutobi has told you anything about me. I've got red hair and jade green eyes. I'm a bit of a tomboy and originally came from Whirlpool. I am a master of Water and Wind elemental bending and use several styles of Kung Fu, our people's form of martial arts or taijutsu, I will get back to all of that later. **_

_**You have a destiny before you my little maelstrom. More important than what your father thought of and is planning to use you for. As I write this, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is on the horizon, some damned fool disturbed one of the nine elemental guardians, and it is coming here to destroy Konoha. Your father…Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage is planning on using you as a Jinchuriki, the power of Human Sacrifice to contain what can't be killed. Know this, YOU ARE NOT THE KYUUBI!!! Get that thought out of your head right now young man. You are its jailor; those that can't see the difference aren't worth your loyalty and love. FUCK THEM AND THE KUNAI THEY HAVE UP THEIR ASSES!!!!**_

_**(Sigh) I wish I could be there for you my little maelstrom. Your life is going to be hard. And I don't have your father's faith in the citizen's of Konoha. Know I love you with all my heart and soul. Be strong, you are an Uzumaki.**_

_**That means more than you realize and the people of Konoha will know until it's too late. You come from royalty my sweet little boy. Before it was destroyed, I was the ruler of Whirlpool the sole survivor, I looked for years for others, there are none. **_

_**But the royalty isn't from that. Your great grandfather was a warlord from across the ocean, beyond the mists. They called him The Mandarin. He ruled with a firm and strict hand. He ruled and protected his kingdom through the power of Ten Rings. Sealed into the bottom of this letter in a blood seal is one of the ten. This one is to be worn on your left pinky finger. To open the seal, bite your thumb and smear a bit of blood on the seal. It is the ring of "Ice". It emits waves of intense cold, which you can use to stun someone. You can use it to encase foes in bands of ice, create ice walls and lower the temperature around to absolute zero. While wearing this ring, you will never be affected by the cold. This was my ring, a ring my father left to me before he died, and now I leave it to you. With the ring you will find my personal scrolls and my diary. If I can't be there for you, I hope that my thoughts growing up will give you a connection to me in some way. The scrolls contain instructions for the kung fu styles our family uses as well as ninjutsu's and our families personal summon. Use them well and grow strong my little maelstrom, let nothing hold you back. Grab hold of what you want and live your life not for a village that won't respect you, but live for yourself. **_

_**PS: There's another letter in my diary for you, it will explain which scrolls to read and what jutsu's to learn first. FOLLOW IT!! If you're like me in any way, I know your impatient to learn. But it will make sense.**_

_**I know your thinking about the ring, I know that if you are like me in anyway shape or form, you're curious. I mentioned one of ten. Your probably asking "Well where are the other nine mom?" (laughter) Admit it to me out loud my son, you're like me. Loud, loyal, love ramen, will keep your promise no matter what and defend those who are precious to you. Impatient with things that go to slow and stupid, ignorant people.**_

Naruto smiled as he traced that passage again, "I am like you mom." He said even as tears slipped from his eyes he returned to reading his mothers final words. Finding out he had a connection to his parents after so many years wondering.

_**The other nine rings are hidden, and for a reason. When my grandfather died, your grandmother my mother was afraid what his enemies would do with the power he'd wielded. So she had a sorcerer cast the rings across the world, burying them from all. The last ring, the Ice Ring she'd kept and passed down to us. With our style of water and wind manipulation it made us cryomancers. She also passed on a necklace that will help us locate the rings; it gives a type of psychic bond to them. I left this in the care of your godmother, who I pray stayed with you, but I know her well enough to know that she fled Konoha soon after my death. Tsunade has been hurt by the loss of all she loves and Konoha is painful. Don't hate her my son. She's a good woman my son, she's just been broken. Find Tsunade. Find the rings.**_

_**Now there's more, this is about our family's kekkei genkai…you heal at a rapid rate and for wind and water jutsu's you won't need hand seals. Read my diary, it will explain it in detail to you. We're connected to them in ways that ninja would be jealous. **_

_**Live a long happy life my little maelstrom. Know that I am watching over you and love you with all my heart and soul and when your time comes, I will welcome you with a hug, and hope and pray you will give me one. Don't forget to live and love…**_

_**And make me some beautiful grandchildren.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

"_**The Crimson Riptide"**_

_**And more importantly…the title I cherish more than anything…Mom.**_

_**PS: There is a seal marker in the diary that will help you control the Kyuubi's chakra. If I know your father, (and I do) the baka probably left that out of his "great seal" and your probably unable to perform jutsu's properly as you have way too much chakra. Tell Sarutobi to add that to the seal on your stomach. You should have this letter around your seventh birthday to help prepare you for the academy. Good luck and all my love.**_

_**PSS: If you haven't learned about the Kyuubi, tell that old perverted bastard to tell you the FUCKING TRUTH! He and Jiraiya should have done that long ago, if they did as they promised.**_

_They didn't. And who the hell is Jiraiya?_ Naruto thought as he wiped his eyes and looked at the scrolls his mother had left him after he carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope.

He looked at the hitai-ate Iruka had put on him last night after he kicked Mizuki's ass.

"I need to speak with the old man." Naruto said, his hand brushing the ice white ring on his finger, his blue eyes half closed as he thought of what he wanted to say and what he would need to do. He slipped the scrolls into hidden pockets of his jacket and looked around the hole that was his apartment and seeing nothing else of use left.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he read the interrogation report Ibiki had left after his session with Mizuki.

_Last night did not go well._ He thought as Mizuki had revealed to Naruto the existence of the Kyuubi.

The look of defeat in the boy's eyes when he left last night troubled the aged Hokage. It was a look he'd seen a few times after Naruto had been carried into the hospital by Anbu after a mob had cornered him.

His intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Naruto Uzumaki wishes to speak with you." His secretary said.

"Send him in." the Hokage said as he looked at the door. It opened and the blond stepped in.

Hiruzen took note of the boy's eyes and posture. Naruto didn't shout a greeting, he closed the door firmly and walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Naruto?"

"Who was Kushina?"

Of all the things the aged Hokage had expected after last night, hearing that name come from the blond was not one of them.

"How about Minato?" Naruto continued seeing the look on the old mans face.

"How about Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Naruto threw two more names at the Hokage.

"W-Where did you hear those names?" Hiruzen asked.

"You tell me first." Naruto said. There was a coolness in his voice that the hokage had never heard before.

"I…"

"You see, Hokage-sama, I found something else last night." Naruto held up the envelope with his name on it. "A letter addressed to me from my mother."

Hiruzen winced.

"W-Where did you…."

"I found it with the scroll. Let me guess Hokage-sama, this is something you were never going to give to me, was it?" the blond said.

"I was going to wait till you were older and…"

"Would have been too late _Hokage-sama_. My mother wanted me to have this when I was seven." Naruto said and Hiruzen winced. Since entering the office the blond had not once called him Ojii or even had a shred of warmth in his eyes or voice.

"Naruto, I did what I thought was best for…"

"FUCK THE THRICE DAMNED VILLAGE!" Naruto roared. "When has this fuckhole done anything for me other than beat me down and disregard my father's sacrifice?"

Naruto looked at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall. "I wonder what he would think of this village if he saw how they treat his son. I wonder would he sit back and make excuses for a village that beats and starves a child. I wonder if he would lie to the child and not tell him about his family. I can see where not telling others, but to lie to me. To tell me you didn't know my family." Naruto dropped his hitai-ate on the desk.

"I resign from being a ninja. I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto said finally.

"You can't. What about…" Hiruzen started.

"About what? I'm going to my father's house, getting the scrolls my mother's second letter told me about, and I am going to find my godmother."

"Naruto, please." The Hokage said. "Reconsider this course of action."

"Why?" Naruto said and the Hokage saw the young man in a different light. He saw that the beatings had really gotten to him. The boy had kept it all inside and now it was coming out.

"I can't accept your resignation." The Hokage said, desperately reaching for a reason to keep the blond here.

"Why not? Article Code 117-6349, paragraph three, part B. A ninja may retire at anytime." Naruto looked at him.

"I did fail the exam for the third time, granted it was again sabotaged with a genjutsu on the paper, and Mizuki went all out against me in the taijutsu match, using a shushin to get behind me while Iruka was off separating the Uchiha's fan girls…again."

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "The villagers want me gone, the council wants me gone and or dead. Why fight it. I'm leaving."

"Your father would want you to stay and be a ninja of Konoha." Sarutobi tried.

"My father would want me to be happy and healthy and not beaten and starved every day. How much do you pay for a loaf of bread?"

Hiruzen paused at the sudden turn. "I'm not sure what…"

"Its simple, _honored Hokage-sama_, how much do you pay for a loaf of bread?"

"Two ryo." The Hokage finally said.

"I get charged ten for week old bread that has mold." Naruto said.

The Hokage's heart was sinking.

"You can't leave Naruto…please."

The blond looked at him. "Give me one reason Hokage-sama. One reason to stay in a village that could careless if I dropped dead right now…they'd throw a party, piss on my grave if I even get one, or if I do, dig me up and toss me into the woods."

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the office.

Hiruzen looked at the Hitai-ate on his desk, his hopes for the future were walking out the door.

_I've got to stop him._

He slapped the intercom. "Get me Kakashi and Iruka…NOW!"

XX

_**My little Naruto,**_

_**Since you're reading this, you've read my letter. This one is to tell you about your father's house and where to find his clan scrolls. You will need your blood to get to them as there are wards that are blood based to keep everyone out of our house that isn't family.**_

_**The other letter with my diary is about the scrolls and such, read that one later my son. This is more important. If you're doing what I think you are, you won't have much time. The spiral at the main gate, apply some blood. The gate will let you pass. Anyone else will run into one of your fathers lightening traps.**_

_**Once you get to the house, go to the second floor, and make your way to the library. (see map enclosed)**_

_**Once there, the safe is behind the picture of your father and his genin team. Again its blood sealed, this one you will need to cut your palm and apply chakra at the same time. Inside you'll find your father's personal scrolls and his journal (he refused to call it a diary as it wasn't "Manly". I love him, I really do, but he is a goof.**_

_**I know you don't want to hear that, so grab everything. Enclosed is how to create storage scrolls. You should find several in the left hand bottom drawer of the desk. Once you sealed those, go to our room (follow the map my little maelstrom) and you will find the safe behind our wedding picture. Take that with you when you go. The seal is like the one in the library and once you open it you will find five thousand ryo, a bag of small gems, bank statements and books for accounts outside of Konoha. As I said, your father has faith in the villagers, I am a realist and do not. **_

_**Seal those in a scroll, keep some ryo out and once your away from Konoha sell the gems. I planned ahead incase I needed to get you out of Konoha with the way the war with Iwa had been going. (read my diary to learn more).**_

_**Once that is done, add any knick-knacks and mementos you want. Once you leave, the house will be locked down until you return, if you don't then Konoha's inherited a ghost house and land they will never touch again.**_

_**Once again, be safe, be happy, and find Tsunade. You'll find a picture in the diary and all I could remember of her gambling habits.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Your mother,**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

_**PS: Leave over the back wall, there is a hidden passage near the large oak, add blood to the knot of the tree, you'll see what I mean. It will let you out of Konoha without going through the gate.**_

Naruto added the last of the storage scrolls to the travel pack he found in the closet. He'd found some shirts and pants that were too big, as well as a kick ass long coat with flames which he added.

He found the room that was to have been his, tears slipped from his eyes as he saw that even after all this time, the love his parents had put into the room for his baby self. He saw the crib and a rocker. His hand shook as he picked up a picture of his parents. His father wearing his Hokage robes and hat holding his very pregnant and grinning wife, her hand was touching her belly where Naruto was waiting.

He slipped the picture out of the frame and into an inner pocket of his jacket. He turned to leave, but stopped seeing a stuffed toad in the crib, along with a stuffed orange dragon.

Naruto never having a stuffed animal growing up looked at them for a moment before picking them up and slipping them into the pack.

His search of the downstairs found a few weapons and common scrolls of basic jutsu's. he added them to the storage scroll and sealed it.

"Goodbye." Naruto said to the house that for all these years had been empty.

He left locking the door once more and slipped over the back wall, none in Konoha saw him leave.

**AN: Something new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 2

(Miles from Konoha)

Moonlight shone down across the forest surrounding Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki looked up from his perch in a tree. He'd left Konoha behind hours ago. He knew that the old man wouldn't have let him go.

_Keeps me there with lies and half-truths._ Naruto thought bitterly. "No more." Naruto thought. He hadn't gotten to ask the Hokage about the seal.

"I'll find someone to do it." The blond muttered. He clutched his mother's diary in his hand, the ring on his left pinky glowed and pulsed slightly.

XX

(Konoha)

Hiruzen Sarutobi wondered how things could go so wrong so quickly. Iruka and Kakashi had reported to him and he'd explained some of what happened, leaving out Naruto's parentage.

"He's given up." The aged Hokage said, Naruto's hitai-ate on the desk before him. "And what's worse is he's planning on leaving Konoha. We can't let him go. He knows nothing of the world beyond the walls."

Iruka agreed to look for him and went. Hiruzen held Kakashi back. "Check around the Namikaze estate. I think Naruto's been spotted around there."

Kakashi looked at the hokage. "Why would he go there? The wards are lethal and haven't let anyone pass since sensei's death." The one eyed Jonin said.

"Be that as it may, start your search there." The Hokage said.

Kakashi nodded and left.

Hiruzen looked at the orb and sighed. It had failed to show him Naruto since the boy had left his office.

"Where are you my boy?"

XX

(Miles from Konoha)

Naruto awoke with a snort and looked around. Something had woken him, he knew that as he saw the moon was overhead still.

He looked around, not sure what woke him.

_:::Move it.:::_

"What?" Naruto asked looking around.

_:::Later. Ninja approaching using dogs to track. Climb higher and get moving. Trust me.:::_

Naruto shook his head and did as he was told, leaping higher and moving away. Now that he was aware of it, he could hear movement coming closer and closer.

_Damn it._ Naruto thought. _The old man's already aware I'm not in Konoha. Bet he used that damn orb. Well then Sandaime Hokage-sama, if you thought my time in Konoha avoiding the Anbu before was something, lets see what I can do in wide open spaces with no walls._ Naruto thought as he already was plotting traps as he passed by a wasp nest. "Yeah, this will help nicely with the dogs." He whispered to himself.

XX

"Pakkun, are you certain the trail leads out here?" Kakashi asked his faithful dog.

"I'm telling you, the scent picked up outside the walls and is moving away from Konoha." The nin-dog said.

Kakashi shook his head wondering how Naruto entered the Namikaze estate and left outside the wall. _The Hokage isn't telling me something, but Sensei didn't have children…he wasn't even married._ Kakashi thought as he followed his dogs further from Konoha.

"Hold up." Pakkun said as he sniffed a branch they landed on. "He was here for sometime…something spooked him."

Kakashi knelt and ran a hand over the branch feeling the warmth. "Which way?" he asked.

Pakkun leapt to another tree and sniffed and then to another. He landed on a third when something slammed into the branch. Kakashi's eye widened as he realized it was a wasp nest and Pakkun was swarmed by angry insects that stung him rapidly.

Kakashi released him and the dog vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi leapt down to avoid the pissed off bugs. He summoned another dog to try and pick up the scent, but with the wasps up and about, they couldn't get close enough.

"We'll have to circle at a distance and try and find the trail." Kakashi said to the Doberman.

The dog leapt to a branch, but Kakashi knew that the trail was getting cold as he didn't know if Naruto went up or down now and which way and he worried that Naruto was getting further away with each minute wasted.

XX

Naruto created a dozen clones and had them scatter after taking and rubbing his feet with theirs to give them an actual scent.

He looked back the way he'd come and hid the wire trap he'd set up with other clones. He advised several of the Kage Bunshin's to plant explosive tags as well along their paths to throw off whomever was tracking him.

Leaping higher, Naruto put on the speed, creating clones along the way to scatter and leave false trails and to set traps, the whole time he kept moving, the destination in his mind was a perfect place to get lost in. he'd seen the map in the Hokage's office.

_Now I need to get to Wave._ He thought as he tried to remember all the villages up and down the coast from the map. _I really need a map and time to plan._ He thought as he leapt to another branch. To him this was just like evading the Chunin, Jonin and Anbu after a prank. He'd trained himself better than anything the academy taught him and he'd kept his skills hidden.

_I'll make you proud of me mom. They threw me away, well guess what happens when you throw away a real diamond in the rough._ He smirked as he vowed to read his mother's diary once he was away from here fully and safely in Wave.

XX

(Konoha)

Iruka sighed as he entered the Hokage's office. "I am sorry Lord Hokage, but I wasn't able to find Naruto anywhere in Konoha." He said standing before the desk at rigid attention.

"Kakashi hasn't reported back yet, I believe he might be on the trail." The Hokage said taking a puff off his pipe.

"I checked with the gate guards, they haven't see him, or so they claim." Iruka said with a hint of disgust.

"What?" the Hokage asked.

"Out of the four gates I checked, three sets of guards said that even if the demon passed through they wouldn't care and their exact words were "I hope he did leave, hopefully he'll die out there." And let me tell you Lord Hokage, I reported them to Ibiki before coming here."

Hiruzen sighed. "And the last gate?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu both asked if they could help with the search and would summon someone to take over for them at the gate." Iruka said. "Sir, if Naruto is outside the walls, I request a team with those two and Hana Inuzuka as our tracker."

The Hokage thought about it. "Granted. Gather your team and report back, I'll have a mission scroll prepared."

Iruka paused and looked at the Hokage.

"This way I have a reason for letting a team of Chunin out for an extended period of time."

"You think it will take that long?"

"Better safe than sorry. Naruto isn't going to be caged in by walls, and as upset as he is, I don't think he's going to come back willingly." The Hokage finally admitted.

"If you see Kakashi, take him with you."

Iruka nodded and left to gather his team. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure put his head in his hands wondering if he could ever make it up to the boy.

XX

(Miles away)

Naruto sighed as he sat against a trunk several feet off the ground. He sipped the water from the canteen. "What do you think boss?" one of the shadow clones asked.

"We keep heading for the coast." Naruto said. "Eventually we should hit a village or a trading post. I'll get some supplies and we'll see where we can find a boat to Wave."

The clone scratched its head. "Wouldn't it be better to go somewhere else? I mean, Wave is isolated, true…but…"

Naruto shook his head, glad that the clones proved that they could think independently.

"It doesn't have any treaties with Konoha and would be the last place they look for me, they don't have any ninja either."

The clone smirked. "So you did pay attention to what Iruka was saying."

Naruto nodded, his act of sleeping allowed him to listen and learn more than when he was "paying attention" in class and teachers weren't sabotaging his work.

He looked at the clone. "Keep watch for a bit, I want to read mom's diary, or at least start it. Her letter indicated it would be a big help, and maybe I can learn about this ring." He said gesturing to the ring of Ice on his pinky.

"Hey, how come we don't get one?" the clone asked looking at his bare hand.

Naruto thought a moment then shrugged. "The ring is unique, not like kunai and such. Its probably protected from copying."

The clone nodded. "Have fun reading boss." The clone said and leapt away to patrol the area.

Naruto pulled his mother's diary out and after tracing the spiral he opened it and smiled seeing the familiar scrawl of his mother.

_**I think this is stupid, but mom told me it would be beneficial to write out my thoughts and use it to write down my training. Every time I protest writing in a diary, I mean yeah, I'm a girl, but diaries are like so girly. They remind me of those merchant girls I see passing through.**_

_**(Sigh) but I'll do as mom says, and who knows, it might not be bad to vent at someone that won't flick me between the eyes and tell me to mind my manners.**_

_**Anyways, I refuse to write dear diary. I'll talk to you like a person, so…**_

_**Hello, how are you?**_

_**I learned the first form of my families style of martial arts, its funny that so many of the forms are named after animals, but as I watch mom practice her own, she flowed gracefully. I want to learn so badly. Anyways, the first form is called Rabbit. **_

Naruto read on and picked up the scroll his mother talked about. His curiosity was piqued and he closed the diary after reading several entries about her own learning and day to day lessons. He discovered from one entry that the diary would continue to add pages and never show it, there were seals built in and Naruto knew that he would add to it himself, it would be his family's history.

Opening the scroll with the Rabbit symbol he saw diagrams and he read the instructions, he realized that his mother spent time copying her families scrolls when she was younger.

_I will learn all of it mom. I swear._ Naruto thought as he read the directions and looked at the diagrams of movements. He could picture his mother painstakingly copying the clan scrolls.

_It must have taken years to get them all._ Naruto thought vowing that they would be well protected until he could find someplace safe.

He practiced the first motions, checking the scroll every so often and making adjustments to his stance.

The clone returned an hour later.

"Boss, some of the other clones have dispersed."

Naruto paused as he realized it and the memories filtered in. He smiled as some of the clones took great pleasure in annoying the Jonin and his dogs. Every time he summoned one, there was a trap waiting soon after, which slowed him down even more.

"Alright, we'll get moving." Naruto said packing up the scroll and diary and canteen. He slipped the pack over his shoulder and leapt away, the clone following.

"Aren't we going to create more?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it seems that one eye is heading north. The clones should have enough chakra to get to the border, they can lose him there and we should be safe by then."

The shadow clone nodded after reaching the same conclusion. "I think there is more to this jutsu than we thought."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Wish I'd read it better now. But we do know that what one clone learns and disperses we all learn."

"Should help with training then, right boss?" the clone asked.

Naruto thought about it. "We'll see. I don't want to take a shortcut with this. It makes me think that its something the teme would do."

The clone nodded.

"And you never want to cheat and take a shortcut." It said.

"Hard work is the best way to go." Naruto said as they continued to leap.

"Boss, why am I still with you?" the clone asked after a while.

"Company. I figured it would give me someone to talk to, and bounce ideas off of rather than talking to myself."

"Oh, you mean like when you were memorizing how to do hand seals." The clone said knowingly, then got a look on its face. "Why did you mess up during tests? I have some of the memories, but…lot of things I seem to be missing your actual thought about, I have the knowledge of doing it, but not why."

Naruto frowned. "Hm, this is something else we've just learned about the Kage Bunshin. You know what I do, but you don't know my personal thoughts and reasons, it's like you read it in a book."

"But you get all our thoughts and ideas when we disperse, I remember one memory of the clone thinking of a trap and its design when it dispersed."

Naruto nodded.

"We learn more on our own than with the oh so helpful teachers of Konoha." Naruto said as he stopped and looked back. From the top of the tree he could see the horizon and knew that the valley where Konoha was located was out of sight.

"Boss?"

Naruto shook his head. "Let's go." His thoughts of even though the old man had lied to him, Naruto still cared for the man, despite his anger.

_I'll be back old man. If nothing more than to show all of Konoha that I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina. For they denied me my father's wish, well screw them. I am Maelstrom as my mother named me._

**AN: well, here is another chapter. What will happen in wave? Find out.**

**Also, there won't be Iron Man or other marvel characters. I just borrowed the concept of the Mandarian and the rings from Marvel, that's it. The rings aren't even going to be the same.**

**Also a lot of people are asking this, the pendant that Kushina mentioned is NOT the same necklace Tsunade wears. This is a different one she is keeping safe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 3

(Unnamed fishing village)

Naruto sat in what passed for a hut, it had been abandoned recently so with the help of several Kage Bunshin clones he fixed it up.

He'd been surprised finding the village abandoned, but there seemed to be no reason for it. He found canned food and other supplies and with the storage scrolls packed them away. He found some dried meat as well and figured the village had been abandoned about a month ago.

Shaking his head he set several clones to patrol and warn him if anyone shows up. He'd been unable to find a boat, and he didn't want to go to one of the bigger towns down the coast. He found a map and made several notes on it and figured out where he was roughly as the small village he was in wasn't on the map except someone put a mark on the map to indicate where it was.

"Boss?" the clone he kept with him said. "Soups on."

"Thanks." Naruto said. He looked at his mothers diary and considered reading some more while he ate. He looked at the clone. "Aren't you having any?"

"We don't need food." The clone said.

Naruto sat at the table and with the oil lamp filled he opened his mothers diary and with spoon in hand ate dinner while learning about his mother.

XX

_**Hey,**_

_**You won't believe what happened today. As you know I've been learning Rabbit style and as I've told you before its hard, but at the same time its satisfying as I complete each form. Well mom had me sparring with gramps and I finally understood the over-under combination that I've been stuck on for over a week. Gah, can you believe it. Shocked gramps too.**_

_**Anyways, mom fought against with me and suddenly she stops and after sending me to get washed and dressed we sat over tea. (Yuck) I know tea. Anyways she sits me down and congratulates me on learning Rabbit style. Grandma comes in then with a scroll under her arm. Both are giving me funny looks and smiles. It was then that grandma handed me the next step in my training. Crane style.**_

XX

Naruto sighed and put the diary aside.

"What's wrong?" the clone asked as it cleaned up the kitchen.

"I need to finish the style mom suggested first before I can read further." Naruto said sadly.

"She speaks of her training and how she did things. I don't want to confuse things." Naruto said with a shrug.

The clone nodded. "I…and the others still think you could use us. You learn it first the normal way…" at Naruto's look he held up a hand. "You might think of it as cheating, but you don't have many options boss. Like right now, you could create five clones to work on the form while your studying or reading and when they dispel you have the knowledge added to what you started with."

Naruto was forced to agree. The clone made a logical argument, and he would learn it first and have the clones practice, which wasn't too bad.

"Alright, after dinner." He said.

The clone nodded and went to make up the bedroom while Naruto ate. The whisker marked blond looked at his mothers diary and put a hand on it. He pulled out the scroll with the Rabbit style and was rereading the scroll to make sure he had it to memory before he allowed the clones to try.

"I'll need to get some weights and things at some point." Naruto cursed having to leave Konoha, but he knew they would never let him grow and he had too much to do to continue to be their whipping boy.

In his mind he was putting his body through the motions, his eyes scanning the scroll, eating up knowledge like he ate the soup.

XX

(Konoha)

"Report"

Kakashi stood at attention, his whole body ached. "I lost his trail at the border with Iwa."

"WHAT?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said rising to his feet. "Didn't our patrols try and stop him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, they actually laughed as he crossed over. The Iwa border guards took him in."

"Blast." The Hokage slammed his palm on his desk. "Sir." Kakashi said. "Pakkun and I believe it was a clone. We found too many trails and followed the one we thought best."

Hiruzen took in Kakashi's appearance. "What did happen?"

The one eyed Jonin went on to explain the traps that kept taking out his dogs and how he figured that he was on the right path. "But one of my dogs said that the scent was weakening, I didn't think about it at the time as I was…annoyed."

The Hokage sighed. "Get cleaned up. I'd send you to catch up to Iruka, but he and his team left more than an hour ago."

"Team?"

"I gave Iruka a squad to track and find Naruto. Its an all Chunin team, but they are skilled."  
"May I asked who?" Kakashi asked.

"Iruka's the team captain and he took Izumo and Kotetsu as they both like Naruto and Hana Inuzuka."

Kakashi blinked. "Sir, after I clean up, permission to join the team?"

The head of the Sarutobi clan sighed. "Denied. I had hoped they would have met you outside of the village. But now you're logged back in, I have to keep you around. Four Chunin are assigned missions all the time, but adding a Jonin to them this late now would alert certain elements of the council."

"How do you plan on preventing the council from marking him as a missing nin?" Kakashi asked.

"That's where you come in." the Hokage said. He laid out his plan and Kakashi blinked at what he heard.

"It's a long term mission. It means you'll be taking a Genin Team this year."

Kakashi sighed. "I'll use the Kage Bunshin then. I'm worried about the council and their interest in Sasuke."

"I am as well. You'll have your work cut out for you in this one Kakashi, it will be S-rank pay."

Kakashi nodded. "I just hope we can get Naruto back before too much time has passed.

"I do as well." The Hokage said, his eyes going to the portraits of the other Hokage's. "I do as well."

XX

(Miles away)

Team Umino paused several times as they studied the paths that sported traps.

"Well it looks like Kakashi followed to the Iwa border." Iruka said. "Hana?" he asked the Inuzuka vet.

Her dogs, sniffed the area's. she shook her head. "The trails get weaker, the one heading towards Water is the strongest as the others seem to be fading as they are weaker."

"Man, we knew Naruto was good, but to fool Kakashi?" Izumo said.

"He led Anbu around the village for hours." Kotetsu said. "Not really surprising now that he's got more ground to cover."

Iruka nodded. "We'll go slow with the one heading east then. We'll send a messenger bird back about Kakashi's trail to the North-west."

They leapt, Iruka having them stop and disable traps that they found.

"Kids good. You said he failed three times?" Hana said shaking her head. "He should have passed the first time if this is his skill level."

"He couldn't pass the final tests." Iruka said sadly.

"Bullshit. There's a kid in last years group that can't use chakra at all. And I know my little brother can barely perform the academy henge and bunshin. He has to use Akamaru."

Iruka nodded remembering Kiba's use of his dog to pass his test. "Naruto…he never asked for help."

Kotetsu snorted from his position. "You blame him? I bet the teacher before you squashed that desire."

Iruka was feeling worse at how little he knew about the blond. He touched the headband in his vest. _I will give this back to you Naruto. You earned it beating Mizuki and protecting the scroll from him taking it elsewhere._ He vowed to do better for the blond. _I'll make sure you learn everything and no one will deny you your right to be Hokage._ He thought remembering the blonds dream.

XX

(Unnamed Village)

"Boss."

"What?" Naruto asked as he stopped his learning of the Rabbit style.

"We found a boat." The clone said.

Naruto looked out of the place that been his home for the last couple of days. "How far?"

"Not far, a bunch of the others are carrying it back. It has no damage and there is still some gas in the motor."

Naruto nodded. "Guess we can pack up here and head to the island."

"What's so special about Wave?" The clone asked.

"A fresh start." Naruto said. He looked out over the horizon, the island in the distance he could make out what looked like a bridge.

"We won't stay long, but we do need to get our head on straight, and there are no ninja there."

The clone nodded. "That's a good thing. I'll pack up the gear and you can keep training till the boat gets here."

Naruto thanked the clone. _He's been a valuable asset since he was formed._ Naruto thought.

His eyes landed on the ring of Ice. _I'll begin learning more about you as well. I guess my clone is right, the Kage Bunshin will be useful in not only catching up on all I should have learned properly before, but on what I must do. I can't search for Tsunade or the other rings until I can defend myself properly. _

He took up the stance once more, unaware that he was heading into trouble, and that trouble was following him.

**AN: I know I said I'd be in Wave, but for some reason, it didn't come to me this way. I'm trying to balance and keep it fresh. I'm not sure if Haku will be male or female yet. **

**This is my last post until after the new year. I'm off to Minnesota for x-mas with the family and won't be back till then. Hope you all have a happy and safe x-mas and new years.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 4

(Unnamed Village)

"He was here."Iruka looked up as Hana came closer.

"How can you tell, the place is abandoned." Izumo said coming from a hut.

"One of the homes had recent use, cleaned and the pantry was cleared out." She said gesturing to the place she'd come from. The Haimaru trio was resting on the porch.

"Was he spooked out of here?" Iruka asked.

Hana shook her head. "It seems we missed him by a couple of hours. The dogs are having trouble with all the salt in the air picking up the trail. He's been all over the village it seems."

Iruka cursed. "Rest them up, we'll try and find out what happened here." Iruka motioned for Kotetsu to follow.

"He's really bothered by this." Izumo said.

"He feels like he failed Naruto on so many levels." Hana said sitting and pulling out her canteen and taking a drink of water.

"You think we'll find him?" he asked.

Hana shrugged. "We lost a lot of time back tracking after several false trails. He's good at evasion."

Izumo smirked. "I always enjoyed the chases across the village. He kept things interesting and it beat gate duty."

"Doesn't it bother you that the whole village has misjudged him so badly?" Hana asked. "I can't count on my hands how many times I was stopped from helping him by the council."

Izumo sobered. "Many of us tried, but the most we could do was look out for him as best we can. Some of us put a quarter of our pay aside to help him buy food as the damn stores over charged him."

Hana sighed. "I don't blame him for leaving." She said. "If I had to live with a tenth of what the civilians and some of our own ninja have done to him, I'd have gone on a spree that made the Uchiha Massacre look tame."

Izumo nodded. "They call him a demon and attack him. Idiots." The Chunin shook his head. "If he was the Kyuubi, he'd have killed them all long ago. I remember watching it from the shelter as it attacked all who attacked it that night. Naruto's Naruto and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi."

The pair sat in silence for a bit. "I hope he's alright." Hana said petting Cindermaru while the other two dogs used the time to sleep.

XX

(Wave)

Naruto sighed as he hid the boat and found an abandoned shack. "Looks solid." The clone said.

"Good. We'll clean it up and stay here." Naruto said and using the cross seal created twenty Kage Bunshin clones.

"Break up into groups of four. One group seal the roof, another clean the interior. A third will help me work on the rest of the exterior, the next will scrounge for fresh food. Fish or game, don't care which."

"And the last group boss?" the long standing clone asked. "Explore and map the island. Find out about our neighbors." Naruto said.

The clones nodded and did as they were told.

Naruto sighed. "Well, this is home for the foreseeable future." He put his pack aside, he pulled out the scroll and opened it he continued with his lessons in both Rabbit style which, with the held of the clones had come close to being very proficient in it. He was personally working on Crane style and once he felt he had the basics he'd turn it over to the clones.

XX

(Iruka's Group)

"Fogs come in, we'll stay here the night." Iruka said rejoining them. "We'll use the house Naruto used as its already secured."

Izumo nodded and went to get fresh wood for the fireplace.

"Hana, are the Trio up for any more tonight?" he asked. Iruka knew he pushed the dogs hard, but he had to find Naruto.

"They can go for a bit, but the smell of salt is making it hard for them to find the proper trail. And this fog we might miss something."

Iruka clenched his fist. "I think he's gone to one of the islands." He said.

"There's a dock not far, and it has a lot of fresh prints. I want to know if its Naruto's."

Hana nodded and called Cindermaru. "Come on boy. Let's see if we can find out missing fox."

The dog gave a bark and Iruka led her and the dog to the dock. The Chunin watched as the dog sniffed the muddy tracks on the pier and gave a bark.

"They're Naruto's alright." Hana confirmed. "Looks like he found a boat."

"Blast." Iruka said seeing the condition of the other boats.

"We'll have to go further down the coast to get a boat and come back this way." He kicked a rock into the water.

"We'll find him Iruka." Hana said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Its not enough." Iruka said. "I didn't realize until it was too late how much he was hurting. It took my best friend turning on me before I saw how great a kid Naruto was and now…now he's alone and…"

Hana hugged him. "We'll find him and make it right." She said. The pair hugged as the fog rolled in leaving them as a shadow in the fog with Cindermaru huffing at the strangeness of its pet.

XX

(Wave)

"Boss."

The blond finished the kata and looked. "What is it?" he said to the clone.

"We mapped the island. There's a village on the other side, and there's a mansion a mile away from that." The clone showed him a map they'd drawn. "Seems some guy named Gato lives there. He's got a lot of thugs and whatnot. One of us talked to a couple of the villagers, they're scared of him. Seems he killed a guy a year ago and took over."

Naruto sighed. "We'll try and avoid him for now. Do we need anything from the village?"

The clone snorted. "They have less than us."

Naruto sighed. "We'll use the boat and head to the mainland when we need supplies then. Anything else?"

The clone shook its head. "One of us will remain there keeping an eye on things, unless you want us not to."

"No, keep your eyes open. I guess we should set traps and guards." Naruto said.

The clone nodded. "We dig a few pitfalls as well."

"Keep an eye on the village as well. I get the feeling someone might try and do something heroicly stupid."

The clone nodded and went to order the map team into their new tasks. He looked at the clones on the roof and blinked at how well they were doing. _Guess all those home repair books Ojii-san gave me were good for something._ He thought.

The food team returned with a rabbit and some fish and berries.

"Are those any good?" he asked the clone who nodded. "We compared them to the scroll of herbs and berries. Their blueberries."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks guys."

"You need us for anything else?" the food group asked.

"Join the map team on making defenses. Talk to Number Two for assignments."

They nodded and headed off while Naruto started cooking the rabbits and fish. The berries he washed in the water and put aside for dinner after tasting a few.

The clones inside dispersed and he blinked at the rush of information. And blinked again at the chakra exercise they'd used while cleaning.

"Huh. Standing on the ceiling with chakra. Cool." He looked at some of the tall trees and would add chakra tree climbing to his training regimen tomorrow.

He sniffed as the rabbit cooked and thought of what the near future would bring.

XX

And so it was for the next three months Naruto fell into a routine of training his mind and body, his clones helping where he let them and he managed to avoid Iruka's team he'd seen in the village, glad he never went into town and the dogs had nothing to pick up on. He saw the boat they were on sail away and sighed.

It had been a long first week as he kept worrying that they would come back and find him.

His clones made runs to the mainland to buy supplies, he was glad they had no actual scent, so the trackers would have nothing but a description.

Time passed and Naruto mastered Rabbit style and Crane style, he read his mothers diary getting closer to her and understanding his frustrations as his mother had many of the same ones while she was learning.

It was during his training well into his third month when one of his clones returned.

"Boss." It said before dispersing. Naruto absorbed the memories and cursed. Gato, had hired ninja. The headbands indicated they were from the Mist.

"And one of the villagers snuck out." Two said coming up. He held the message out from the clone watching the village.

Naruto read that as well. "Seems the builder went to hire ninja to save them. Double damn."

"Are we leaving?" Two asked. Naruto had infused the clone with more chakra to keep him solid and had become a brother to Naruto.

"No. we'll just need to be very careful. Increase the traps around the area."

"What about the ninja Gato hired boss?" Two asked.

"Avoid them. And I have the feeling the builder went to the nearest ninja village and that will be Konoha. So keep the clones close and away from everyone." Naruto said. Many of the clones were busy training in the martial arts of Rabbit and Crane style. Naruto himself had opened the third scroll and began to katas for Viper style.

"You haven't worked with the Ring in a while boss." Two said.

"I know. But mom's letter said I should work on my taijutsu and chakra control before attempting anything with the ring. And mom hasn't steered me wrong yet."

Two nodded.

Naruto had experimented at first. He'd frozen water with a thought and could shoot ice balls from his hands with effort, the chakra control was needed to make them more solid, as they had impacted and easily broke on impact. Well his first ones were more like slush than ice.

The cold field had left a ring of snow and frost around him the first time. Naruto knew he had to follow his mothers directions if he wanted to succeed and that meant no skipping stages, no matter how bored or frustrated he became.

He looked at the band of metal on his pinky and pictured how his hands would look with the other nine joining it. _I will succeed mom. I will gather the ten rings together and make you proud of me._ He thought.

Shaking his head he returned to the first kata of Viper style while behind him a dozen clones sparred with Rabbit and Crane. Two watched for a moment before returning to the house to start dinner, he knew his boss would be hungry with all the training he'd been doing.

**AN: Ta-da.**

**Naruto's time on Wave will be short. He'll meet Haku weeks before Konoha nin show up. Haku's gender is still undecided as I want this to be a Naruto/Temari fic. Haku as a boy could be the best male friend the blond has. As a female…it would complicate this more, maybe best girl-friend or big sister type, or a trio, but not more. I'll see when I figure it out. Many want this to be harem. I'm not really comfortable with more than two partners. So at most it will be a Naruto/Temari/Haku. We'll see. Littlest Sannin is a juggling act as is and Prince of Thieves…is an explosion waiting to happen. Haku will be important to Naruto in some shape and form. This is all setting the stage right now for the bigger adventure/quest. Naruto's spent months learning his mother's first two styles. With the aid of the clones after he's memorized the steps are helpful, but Naruto refuses to "cheat" like Uchiha. He wants to work hard on it himself first then let the clones smooth it out. Iruka and his team are still out there looking. They will eventually catch up to Naruto, not saying when and what will happen, but the Chunin team all have their reasons and some things will happen when it does. Stay tuned. EXCELSIOR!!! (looks around um, borrowed that from everyone's idol, Stan.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 5

(Naruto's Refuge, Wave)

Naruto woke early and decided to start his day with an early morning jog. The villagers never came out this far and Gato's thugs were convinced that this end of the island was haunted thanks to several wind chimes, kage bunshin and traps.

He dressed in shorts and a mesh top and started his run, his mind running over the movements of the three styles he was working on. His mother's diary said that blending them together makes them each more deadly and Naruto could mentally see where each one fit together like pieces of the puzzle and he knew when he got to the other styles it would fit together even more.

He was passing a small grotto with a pond when he stopped hearing movement.

He moved to the trees, his steps light. He paused seeing a girl in a green kimono kneeling by the pond. He saw that her hands were digging in the moss and putting some of them into a basket.

He watched her for nearly fifteen minutes as she picked several herbs and other plants around the water.

Naruto watched as she moved, her motions fluid and graceful. Her waist length black air was in a loose bun and tail.

Naruto found himself nearly not breathing as he watched her. He'd seen many women over the years while living in Konoha, and he had to admit, many of the older women were very beautiful.

This…creature was very beautiful as well. He adjusted his spot on the branch, she paused and he knew she heard him.

"Who goes there?" she asked, and Naruto had to admit, her voice was beautiful, soft.

He held his breath praying she would continue gathering plants.

He nearly shouted when she stood and took her basket walked away. He silently watched her go.

Naruto waited another ten minutes before he climbed down and with his mind thinking of the strange girl he began his jog again.

XX

A couple days went by and Naruto saw no sign of the dark haired girl. He continued his training and had taken to visiting the grotto on his run to see if the girl returned.

She hadn't, and he ordered the clones watching Gato's and the village to let him know is she turned up at either place.

"Boss."

He looked at Two. "What?"

"Some of the traps have been tripped. Near the beach."

Naruto nodded. "I'll check it out. Keep a lookout here."

"One of the clones could check on it." Two said.

"Nah. Keep them working on the taijutsu stances Rabbit."

"You want us to try any of Viper?" Two asked.

"No. I'm still ironing it out. Keep them on Rabbit and put three on Crane." Naruto said grabbing his short bow he'd made. "I'll see if I can scare up any game."

"We have some fish left." Two said.

"I know. Just want something more…meaty. Deer, rabbit…hell squirrel would taste good now." Naruto said and a couple of the clones shouted their agreement.

"BACK TO WORK!" Two shouted at the clones who protested and made several rude remarks.

Naruto shook his head. "I really need to find out about extended uses of the Kage Bunshin." He muttered and headed to check the traps.

Two watched him go and once Naruto was over the hill he turned.

"Okay maggots. Lets get to work on the Viper martial arts."

"But the boss said…" one clone said and it vanished after being struck by Two. "Do as I say. we're helping boss."

"He'll know what we're doing now that you dispersed that one." Another clone said.

"True, but I can talk my way around it…maybe. Get to work. Draw on the memory of the boss learning the first tier of Viper. You three work on Crane and you six work on Rabbit. The Boss will be the best."

"Hey, when will he work with the ring again you think?" one of the clones assigned to Crane style asked.

Two shrugged. "Soon. I think he's getting the instructions in his mother's journal."

"Hey, since we're clones of him, doesn't that make her our mothe…(POOF)" the question was cut off as Two struck him hard with a kendo stick he'd made. "Get to work."

Two went back to the hut and looked at the journal he'd been keeping. "Boss, I do this for you." He said and started writing. Every day he had thoughts that were his, as well as the knowledge of the clones.

Any independent thought he wrote down, feelings, actions. Anything he could think of.

_This will help you boss. I know it._ Two thought.

XX

Naruto smirked seeing the rabbit. _Yes, meat tonight._ He thought as he was getting sick of fish. Fresh game had been scarce lately and Naruto knew it was due to Gato and his thugs.

He took aim and was about to fire when he felt cold metal pressed against his throat. A voice that had haunted him for several days spoke softly from behind him.

"I hope you have a good reason for trying to shoot my rabbit."

Naruto slowly lowered the bow. "I was unaware that the rabbit belonged to anyone." Naruto said, surprised his voice was steady.

"You one of the villagers?"

"No." Naruto answered. "Just a simple traveler. Haven't been to the village, don't really like people."

The blade at his neck pushed, but he showed no fear. "It's a simple misunderstanding." Naruto said. The blade pulled away and he turned, pausing. He knew it was the girl, but she was dressed in the outfit of a hunter nin, the mask sporting the mark of Kiri.

Naruto gave her a slight bow. "Forgive me ninja-san. I was just looking for a meal. I prefer to live off the land, and didn't know the rabbit was yours." He said as she took the bow and arrow out of his hands.

He wished she wasn't wearing the mask. He knew it was her, the same build, the same voice, and he didn't want to admit it, but she had the same scent, and he knew that was the Kyuubi's doing. _I just know the furball has enhanced my senses._ Naruto thought as he took a sniff and his nose inhaled her scent.

_She smells like winter's first snow and jasmine and herbs._ He thought.

"Where are you staying?" The hunter asked.

"An abandoned shack." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Walk." The hunter said and gave him a shove towards from where he came. He watched the hunter stop and pick up the rabbit, it poofed away.

"What the…"

"My summon." The hunter said tossing Naruto his bow. "Show me where you live."

The blond nodded and started walking, fully aware that the hunter was behind him, but he hope he read her right on that she wouldn't kill him.

XX

"Dispel!" a clone said running into camp.

Two looked at him. "What?"

The clone looked at him, "Boss is with a hunter. He gave me a hand sign to disperse the clones and you to hide."

Two nodded and packed up Naruto's scrolls and personal effects. They had talked about it and soon Two was in the trees using the camouflage he settled in to watch and to create clones if the boss needed help. The clones dispelled as they ran, the small bonfire remained and the empty shack save for some clothes, the fish and some non-essential, replaceable items.

Two watched as the boss entered the clearing with the hunter nin and tensed.

XX

"See, this is where I'm staying." Naruto said to the hunter nin. "I want nothing to do with anyone and I've been here for a season." The lie as the place did look well lived in and Naruto waited while the Hunter looked inside.

"You live alone?"

"Yes."

Naruto watched as she moved around the camp, he saw her masked face studying the ground. "I work out, running and such." He said.

He watched her pick up a kunai.

"That's mine. Well it actually belongs to a gate guard at one of the villages. He threw it at me, and I kept it." He explained.

"Don't you ever shut up?" the hunter nin asked.

"Not really. I talk to myself a lot." Naruto said and in a way that's true, he talked to his clones and they were him, in a way that would take a psychiatrist confused.

"Are you looking for someone?" Naruto asked.

The hunter's masked face seemed to be studying him. Finally a gloved hand reached up and pulled the hunter nin's mask off.

"Why were you watching me several days ago?"

Naruto swallowed. _Now how do I answer this one?_

**AN: Haku and Naruto talk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

AN: Sorry about the delay, dad had a stroke. Postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 6

(Naruto's Refuge, Wave)

"Um…" Naruto said. _I really need to learn to lie to a girl better._ He thought and he saw her smile.

"You caught me." He finally said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, to be fair, you're on my land." Naruto said defensively.

Naruto sighed, "Would you at least tell me your name or do I just get to call you beautiful?"

That got a reaction. Her cheeks tinted. "I'm a boy."

Naruto snorted. "No, you're a girl. Your scent gives you away." Naruto said. He took a step he saw her hand reach for the knife she'd held at his neck but had put away while inspecting the camp.

She was tense then as if deciding something sighed. "Haku. My name is Haku."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Naruto said and went and grabbed the fish Two had left hanging, he went to put them on the fire.

"If you had fish, why were you hunting game?" Haku he noticed kept a distance from him.

"Getting sick of fish, was hoping for meat, as I said its been scarce lately." Naruto said with a shrug as he prepared the fish.

"Would you like some Haku?" he asked as he put the grill over the fire and the fish on the stick.

She watched him in silence as he went to the house, he saw her keeping an eye on him as he grabbed some herbs and spices, along with plates, but left the utensils where they were. He had the knife by the fire and would use that for the vegetables and cutting the fish up and eat it as finger food.

Naruto sat them down on the log near the fire several of the clones had moved there as a table. Several rocks were around the fire to act as chairs.

Naruto hummed as he worked slicing some vegetables. He didn't care for them, but his mothers diary said a healthy balanced meal was the best. _But I miss ramen._ Naruto thought as he went about his business, aware that Haku was watching his every move.

"You're not afraid." She said as he turned the fish.

"If you're going to kill me you would have done so when you had the knife against my neck." Naruto said. "You want to know what someone like me is doing out here."

Haku remained quiet. "You still didn't answer my earlier question." She said.

"I was out for my run and I heard something, I saw a stranger and watched."

"You did more than that, you hid as well as a ninja." Haku countered.

"I'm no ninja." Naruto said putting the veggies on the plates. "If you must know I failed the academy three times and left my village because no one cared." He said. "The villagers wanted me dead and I was sick of the beatings, being charged triple price for a week old loaf of bread, being run out of stores, my roach infested apartment fire bomb or destroyed."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Living out in the wilds is better, quieter and I can sleep without worrying if someone was coming in my window to kill me."

"You had a home." Haku said.

"An abandoned building at that." Then in a lower voice as if to himself, "No one wanted to live near the demon child."

Haku twitched but said nothing as if she hadn't heard it. "So, Haku-chan." Naruto said after putting the fish on the plate and passing to her. "Why are you here? Working for that guy in the mansion, or the villagers?"

Haku was silent then tilted her head. "My master and I work for Gato. He wants us to kill the bridge builder." She watched Naruto who shook his head, but didn't show any other reaction. "I thought he had enough mercenaries, hiring professional ninja to take out one man, a simple villager at that seems like overkill."

Haku mentally agreed. _Zabuza-sama has left the island to find the man, he slipped away in the night. I think Zabuza-sama mentioned he was going to hire a couple other nin to search for him, while he patrols the mainland's shore._

"What?" she asked realizing the blond had asked something.

"I said, so are you going to tell your employer I'm out here?" Naruto said eating his fish.

"I haven't decided yet." Haku admitted.

Naruto ate in silence and mentally smiled as Haku took a small piece of fish. "It's good?" Naruto asked seeing her surprised look.

She nodded.

"I managed to steal a cookbook when I was younger, and now that I'm out of the village I'm able to use it." He said.

Haku watched him. "You said you failed the academy…"

"Three times. I can't pass the final exam. I…" she saw him look out over the water, the sun was kissing the horizon. "I couldn't make a simple bunshin. I overload them."

Haku blinked. "What is the final's like in your village?"

Naruto smiled. "Well there's the basics, a paper test, taijutsu spar, targets for shuriken and kunai, then comes the ninjutsu final. You need to perform a substitution jutsu, a transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu."

She watched as the blond went to the water and came back with a bucket of water and put his plate in there and his hands, washing them off.

"You done?"

Haku looked down and realized that she was and passed him the plate. She hadn't realized she'd eaten everything on her plate while talking and listening to the blond.

Seeing the sun on the horizon, nearly gone she stood and grabbed her mask. "I need to go."

She looked at him a moment. "Stay away from the other end of the island, I won't tell anyone you're here, but stay hidden."

Naruto nodded at her strange behavior. She was nearly to the trail they'd come from when she stopped.

"You never told me your name."

Naruto gave her a lopsided grin. "Excuse my poor manners Haku-chan, as I said I usually talk to myself and as I know my name I never thought to give it even when I asked for yours." He said giving a bow. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and it was my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She paused again. "I'll return, but stay away from the other side of the island." She warned again and was gone.

XX

Naruto sat there watching the way she'd gone.

"Boss?"

Two appeared at his side.

"Haku…pretty name for a pretty girl." Naruto muttered.

Two blinked. "Boss? Oh for Kami's sake, your twitter patted!"

Naruto blinked and looked at his clone. "Hm, You say something?"

XX

(Konoha)

For some reason Kakashi felt proud for some unknown reason. He didn't know why and his pride cause him to bump into Gai.

"KAKASHI!!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND YOUR HIP COOL ATTITUDE!!!"

Kakashi blinked again. "Hm? You say something Gai?"

XX

(Wave, Naruto's Refuge)

Two had put Naruto's things back in the shack and looked out at Naruto who seemed lost in thought as he stared at the fire.

Two shook his head and thought. _This isn't how he acted around that Sakura girl. This is different._

By the fire, Naruto twisted the ring of ice, he was thinking of Haku and didn't realize his hands were doing anything and he felt something cool in his hands he looked down and blinked at the ice rose he'd made.

"Two?" he called.

"Yes boss?" the clone asked coming from the hut.

Naruto showed him the ice rose.

"Cool. Literally. How'd you do it?" the clone asked.

"I have no idea." Naruto admitted. He held it over the fire only to see that the ice rose didn't melt as expected. It stayed perfectly whole.

"Interesting." Naruto said. He stood and went to the hut pulling out his mothers diary he searched several passages he'd read before and then found a seal. His mothers script indicated it was about the rings by the strange sigil she'd invented and he figured out that it held secrets about the ring.

Adding blood and chakra to the seal, several new pages appeared and Naruto blinked. He put the ice rose down and picked up the book, sitting down at the table by the bed, he started to read.

_**The ring of ice, such a simple thing, yet is of an element both graceful and dangerous. It can be used offensively as well as defensively. The wear of this ring is immune to cold. **_

Some of the words were blurred out and Naruto had come to learn that knowledge wasn't meant for him yet.

_I probably need the necklace, or another ring._ He thought. But he couldn't go for the other rings until he found Tsunade. _And I can't go looking for her, until I learned the taijutsu forms mom left me._

Naruto felt frustrated, as he read the notes his mother left about the ring of ice that he could read. He looked at the ice rose and smiled.

_I wonder if Haku likes roses?_ He thought.

Across the island, a kiri masked nin sat in a tree, the mind of the young woman behind the mask was spinning.

_Why am I not reporting him? Why do I care if the villagers or Gato find him?_ She thought. All she knew was that when she was near him, her chill didn't feel bad and her cheeks felt warm behind the mask as she pictured him making dinner and grinning at her as if he hadn't a care in the world.

**AN: Haku and Naruto meet up some more, a connection is made.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

**AN: THIS FOR THE LAST TIME HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH J.R.R. TOLKEN'S LOTR, HOBBIT or ANYTHING CONNECTED. STOP ASKING**

Chapter 7

(Naruto's Refuge, Wave)

Naruto went about his usual routine of working out and training, but now he had to have the clones go further up the way to avoid anyone seeing them, which meant he was hoping Haku would come back.

Two kept the clones in line and worried about the boss who seemed to be in his own little world, but the head clone knew that the boss had made a decision and they were to follow the orders.

Naruto was kneeling before the water, his eyes were closed as he was finding the connection to the Ring of Ice. His mother's diary said that meditation was the key to unlocking the rings and then imagination was the real power along with chakra control, which was getting better with all the exercises he'd been doing now that he knew what to do.

He felt a chakra presence and opened his eyes to see Haku at the edge of the woods.

He rose to his feet and smiled. He was surprised to see her give him a smile. For nearly a week she'd come and they would spend the days talking, he told her about his life in Konoha and she told him of her life before Zabuza found her on the streets.

"Garbage might sound disgusting, but when your starving, you'll be surprised by what you'll eat." Naruto said. "Numerous times I'd dig through the garbage for food, discarded clothes and whatever else I could get my hands on."

Haku was amazed. "And you don't hate them?"

Naruto shrugged. "I hate, but there are people I care about. I might forgive, but I won't ever forget." He offered her an apple. "I might change my mind when faced with those who beat me down and tried to kill me."

Haku had helped him with his taijutsu. "How did they fail you at the academy?" Haku asked.

"The teachers and other students sabotaged me, it's not until recently that I have begun to correct things, but I'll never be a ninja." He said with another shrug. "So I will be the best non-ninja I can be and find my place in the world."

Haku was quiet and they watched the sunset before she left again after sharing dinner with him.

"Boss."

He turned to see Two coming out of the woods from the opposite direction Haku had left in. "Do you think its wise telling her so much about yourself?"

"I feel like I can trust her." Naruto said as the clone cleaned up the plates from dinner. "If she meant me harm, she would have told her master or employer I was out here, she hasn't."

"Yet." Two muttered.

"Two, she's been treated like me, you could see it in her eyes when she spoke of her life."

"I still don't think you should trust her so much." Two said.

"I'm not telling her about mom's diary or the taijutsu scrolls or the ring." Naruto said.

"What about the clones?" Two inquired.

"I'll see, but I think in time I can tell her I can make Kage Bunshins."

Two shook his head as he did the chores, every so often he'd look over and see the boss looking off into the distance.

"Twitter-patted." Two muttered.

XX

Haku arrived earlier than usual two days later and stopped at the edge of the woods and watched. She had to admit it was wrong, but there was something about the blond that kept bringing her back every other day and not report that she'd found him.

Zabuza had reported that they'd lost the bridge builder, and he'd hired the Demon Brothers to look for him, while he continued to patrol the coast. She reported that nothing was happening on the island and Gato was getting impatient for results.

But now she was looking at her secret and watched as he created a solid clone and began to spar.

_That's how he's getting better so quickly!_ She thought as the pair fought. After watching the pure taijutsu moves she stepped out and clapped.

The clone vanished and a sweating Naruto looked at her.

"Morning Haku-chan." He said giving her a hesitant grin.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She said. She was dressed in her kimono today and had left her mask and weapons at her and Zabuza's hideout.

"You can make solid clones." She said with a smile, and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

_He's cute when he does that._ She thought and paused at what she just thought.

_Well, he is…and he knows pain like I do._ She thought. _Oh, Kami. I like him!_ She thought and watched as he picked up a towel and wipe the sweat from his face.

He gave her another grin. "I sorta stole it before I left." He said. _Which is true, from a certain point of view._ He thought watching her. He saw her eyes following him and the slight tint to her cheeks.

_Is she checking me out?_ Naruto wondered.

_Oh Kami, Zabuza-sama's going to kill me! _Haku thought her eyes staying on Naruto, she faintly realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was wiry. She found his body littered with pale scars and she stepped forward without thinking about it.

Naruto was wiping his face when he felt her had touch his back, her hand was cool and he jumped slightly.

Haku ran a hand over some of the scars across his back and she saw him looking over his shoulder at her. She felt her cheeks warm, but couldn't remove her hand.

"Sorry." She said as her fingers trailed a scar.

"That was my fifth birthday." Naruto said. "I was stabbed with a shovel."

Haku looked at him. "I heal quickly." He explained.

She traced another scar.

"My ninth birthday." Naruto said in a low voice. "I thought…I thought that a woman and her husband were actually going to be nice to me, they were nice, even as they used a claw hammer."

Haku found her hand tracing along his ribs.

"My thirteenth birthday." Naruto said as she touched the rough pattern. "I was dragged for miles by a horse that a villager tied me to. he tried to tell the Hokage that I stole the horse."

Haku was now in front her hand traced the faint markings of the Kyuubi seal and looked up at him.

"The day I was born." He said in a low voice, her touch was feather light and it was doing things to him, he'd never been touched like this before and he was finding it hard thinking straight.

"The day my father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me to protect the village, and the day they first tried to kill me."

Her eyes looked into his, her hands were resting on his chest, he felt his breath hitch as she looked up into his eyes.

"Now you know." He said. "You're the first person I've told that didn't know already."

She could hear the fear in his voice. The week had been something special, she'd felt connected to him and her revelation that she liked him had woken something in her that she'd buried since being found by Zabuza all those years ago.

She made a choice. She looked into his eyes and leaned in and before her lips touched his, she whispered his name.

XX

Two sat with another clone in the tree looking on as Haku arrived.

"I can see what's happening." He said.

"What?" the clone said looking at the second in command.

"And they don't have a clue." Two continued.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." Two continued.

The clone realized what the master clone was talking about and sighed. "Oh."

The watched the pair kiss and Two dispelled the other clone before he burst into a sickening sweet song and left to go oversee the clones still training in the cove they found and set up as a second camp.

He looked once more and shook his head. "I hope this doesn't backfire." He muttered and leapt away.

XX

Naruto blinked when the kiss ended and looked at Haku. She gave him a shy look and he knew she was as scared as he was.

Before he could say anything, Haku spoke. "You're not the Kyuubi. The people that said you were are idiots, just like the people who tried to end those with the Kekkei Genkai from Mist."

He felt her hand cup his cheek and he leaned into it. No one had ever touched him like she was. The old man would pat him on the head.

_Like a good dog._ Naruto thought with a hint of bitterness. _Old man Ichiraku and Ayame were friendly, and I'd get a one armed hug from Ayame-chan, but none of them compare to Haku's hug or the kiss…the kiss._ He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I don't know why, I don't know how but you became precious to me in a short amount of time." She said.

Naruto opened his mouth, but she covered it with her hand. "Let me speak, please."

She waited until he nodded before she continued.

"Since the day when I first saw you, something has kept me from telling Zabuza-sama about you. I am his tool, yet for once in my life since he found me…I have kept something from him." She looked up at him her eyes dark and he saw how frightened she was. "Something about you called to me the moment I saw you watching my rabbit." She gave him a soft smile. "Now I realize it was your fox nature."

He smiled into her hand at this.

"But then I listened to you talk, and the more you talked, the more I want to get to know you. Your like me, discarded, unwanted by others…we in this short amount of time have a connection…"

Naruto's eyes softened and he kissed her palm, stopping her, and she gazed at him. He pulled her hand back.

"Whatever this is, whatever we become." He said low. "Like you, the moment I saw you, I felt something. Something about you the moment I saw you by the pond gathering herbs, I saw something beautiful. You looked and still do look like one of the angels in Kami's court."

She leaned in and kissed him again, both were unaware of being watched.

XX

Naruto finally connected with the Ring of Ice, and his mother's diary was right, imagination was the key, and his mornings were filled with learning and practicing his mother's taijutsu and working with the ring, making ice sculptures, platforms, shields. He even managed to make ice clones. Two shivered at the hollow sounds they made when they moved, but would admit they were something to see.

Afternoons were spent with Haku, as they spared with one another and would sit watching the sunset and have dinner.

Another week passed and Haku came to him mid-morning wearing her hunter nin garb.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said dismissing the shadow clones he'd been working with. Ever since the day of the kiss he had no problem working his clones and showing her what he was doing. He still hadn't told her about the ring or his mothers diary and scrolls, but he felt time would be soon.

"Zabuza-sama has returned. The Demon brothers failed in their task. The bridge builder is coming back with a team of ninja."

Naruto felt his gut clench. "Do you want me to help?" he asked.

Haku shook her head. "Stay safe. I'll come for you when I can." She said and leaned in and kissed him. "We're going to meet them when they land." She said after pulling back from the kiss. "I'll check back tonight. But be careful. Gato's men have been patrolling further out."

Naruto nodded. His clones had reported that last night.

"It seems like Gato is looking for something." Haku said.

"I'll be fine. I'll have clones on lookout." Naruto said.

She nodded and put a hand to his whisker marked cheek. She leaned in and took another kiss.

"Be careful angel." He said. He'd called her that since the first kiss.

She nodded and slipping on the mask of a Kiri hunter nin she leapt away.

"Boss?" Two said coming out of the hut. Since that day Naruto had introduce Haku to his clones and Two.

"Konoha's the nearest ninja village for the bridge builder to have gotten to in the amount of time." He said.

"Should we pack?" Two asked.

"The important things. The diaries, the scrolls and the emergency supplies."

"I can have it all packed boss." Two said.

Naruto looked at the direction Haku had leapt.

"She's a strong girl boss. She'll be fine." Two said.

Naruto nodded and went to work with the Ring of Ice. He learned that he didn't need water around to use it, the ring pulled moisture from the air.

He realized rather quickly he was thinking of Haku as he made a sculpture of ice and it looked like her except the ice color. He looked at the face and realized he was falling for her and he prayed to Kami nothing happened to her.

**AN: Konoha's arrival.**

**I know I have this listed as a Naruto/Temari fic. I think I'll need to change it as this has changed as I'm writing it. I think it'll be a Naruto/Haku/Temari fic. It just started transforming as I wrote it out, my notes went out the window. There won't be any more added to this pairing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 8

(Naruto's Refuge, Wave)

The sun had set and Naruto was pacing. He'd had a clone watching Haku and Zabuza's hideout, and the clone reported that Haku had carried Zabuza back in when it dispersed.

He was worried because Haku had told him that Zabuza was strong. He had his clone pull back from the village.

_The last thing I need is for Konoha nin to discover me here. I don't know what they've been ordered and I really don't want to find out._ Naruto thought.

"Boss." Two called and the blond looked to see the clone approaching. "Gato's got men coming straight here. We need to leave."

Naruto sighed.

"She betrayed us." Two said.

"No, she didn't." Naruto said giving his clone a look. "Get everything together."

Naruto looked at where the sun had set and sighed. _I hope she's alright._ He thought.

Two came out of the hut and the pair leapt away. The clones that were hidden kept an eye on the place and half an hour later a pair of swordsmen entered the clearing. "I thought Wang said there was someone here."

The other knelt before the fire pit. "There was. This is still warm."

The other checked the hut. "No one's here and it looks like no one's been here. Are you sure Wang wasn't wasting our time. I know he's been trying to get something on that ninja after he broke his arm."

"That he has." A voice said and they turned and dropped dead as the senbon needles hit vital areas.

Haku dropped to the ground from the branch she'd been on. She'd followed them after making sure Gato wasn't going to do anything to Zabuza and found the pair making their way straight for Naruto's Refuge.

She started to shake as she'd killed someone. _I killed to protect Naruto._ She thought.

A thump had her turn and she saw Naruto and a clone carrying packs. "Haku-chan."

She went into his arms, and he hugged her as she shook, unable to cry, but he knew she was upset. She'd told him of her reluctance to kill over dinner one night and here she just killed.

When she calmed she realized she was sitting on his lap before the fire, the bodies of the mercenaries were gone and Two was making tea for her.

"You want to talk about it?" Naruto asked.

She pulled off her hunter nin mask and looked at him. "Do you have a twin brother?" she asked.

"What?"

"We encountered the ninja with the bridge builder. One of them looked like you except was wearing an orange jumpsuit and acted…well loud and obnoxious." Haku said.

"Tell me what the others looked like." Naruto said.

Haku described them for him. "Besides the one that looks like one of your clones, there's a girl with pink hair, but she seemed to have no skills other than yelling."

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"A boy with dark eyes and hair that…well it looked like its shaped like a ducks butt." Haku said. "He seemed arrogant but once Zabuza used his killing intent, the boy couldn't move."

"Sasuke." Naruto said with displeasure.

"The Jonin had silver hair and one eye covered. Your clone seemed to work with him to defeat Zabuza. I interfered and pretended to collect Zabuza's body for the bounty. The clone showed no recognition of me at all."

Naruto nodded. "The Jonin sounds like the one I lost on my way here. Guess he's the team's sensei, I'm not sure about the duplicate of me or why they even have one."

Haku leaned against Naruto. "I'm sorry you had to kill Angel." Naruto said. "I thought my clone would have warned you we were moving."

Haku nodded. "I saw him, but before it could reach me, it fell and popped."

She saw Naruto close his eyes and knew from what he told her he was sorting the memory. "Damn."

He opened his eyes. "What are your plans?" he asked.

"I need a week to get Zabuza-sama back on his feet. Tomorrow I'll need to get some herbs to help him along."

She saw Naruto's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I should take you and run. I've got a bad feeling about this." He told her truthfully.

"I can't. Zabuza-sama needs me." She said.

Naruto bowed his head. "Fine, but I am keeping an eye on you."

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You'll need to move. I'll report the two mercs killed by the Konoha ninja."

Naruto nodded. "Are you going to be alright angel?"

Haku took a deep breath. "I will be." She said as he held her.

XX

After Haku had left for the night, calm once again Naruto created several clones.

"Konoha ninja are on the island. We need to be damn careful. I want three of you to watch the village and the bridge, keep an eye on them, but keep your distance. If any of them approach you disperse, don't speak to them."

He looked at Two. "Pack everything, we'll use that cove near Haku's hideout as our new base."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Two asked. "I mean, putting yourself that close to mortal danger."

"Haku won't betray us and her master is laid up. From what she said Gato's eople won't go near the hideout unless the boss is with them and that's to the building." Naruto said.

Two shook his head as he went to do the tasks.

XX

(New Hideout)

"A cave?" one clone whined.

"Shut up." Two hissed. He would agree, but Naruto was right there and the blond was setting up his sleep roll.

"We should have stayed at the shack." Another clone whined as they were digging a fire pit and making sure it wouldn't smoke or show light outside the cave.

Two looked on as another set of clones set up a table and desk.

"Two." Naruto called.

"Yes boss?"  
"Post sentries and make sure they keep an eye out for Haku-chan. They are to lead her here if she's alone." Naruto ordered.

Two groaned mentally even as he watched the boss working with the Ring of Ice. He would be the first to admit there seemed to be no limit what one could do with the ring and it made the clone ponder if the power of one ring was this powerful, how had Naruto's grandfather had been defeated.

He watched for hours as Naruto made ice golems, feeze stone and shattered them with a kick or punch.

Two turned hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. It was a haggard looking clone. It took a moment to realize this was the clone that had been placed inside Gato's mansion one day when the businessman had been out with his guards.

"What is it?" Two asked.

The clone groaned as it sank to its knees. "Gato's planning a double of Haku and Zabuza. He came back after meeting with them and was cursing them a blue streak."

Two growled at this.

"It seems Zabuza will be better after his encounter in seven days. Gato plans on letting them get rid of the Konoha team then using all his mercenaries to attack Zabuza while he and Haku are weakened."

They heard Naruto's growl at Gato's plan. "Does Haku-chan know?" he finally asked.

The clones noticed that the area around Naruto was covered by a thick frost. "Um, no sir. I learned of all of this and came to see you. Gato's very careful not to speak his plans around Haku and Zabuza. I thought it best to tell you, and since you've been occupied I thought it best to report directly."

Naruto looked at the clone and finally smacked himself for ignoring the information they'd been providing.

"Two, you're in charge I'm going to assimilate all the information…"

"Boss, that's a lot of…"

"I know. If Haku-chan shows her up tell her what the clone learned. You…" he pointed at the clone. "Disperse in ten minutes. And thank you for all you've done."

The clone blinked as Naruto went to lay down, he was going to be getting one hell of a headache.

"Did he just…"

Two nodded. "He appreciates all we do. I don't think we could have a better person to use the Kage Bunshin."

The clones went back to their assigned tasks. Two looked on as he felt Naruto beginning to process the memories and winced as he began to make a herbal tea he'd read about. _Someone's got to be his nursemaid. Kami knows the boss doesn't look after himself._ Two thought as he felt the memories integrating and this was another side effect of being a permanent clone, he learned and adapted and got the memories of the other clones and he became very self aware.

_Guess that's why I'm wearing civilian clothes while boss is wearing ninja issue cargo pants and shirts._

Two knew it was going to be several hours and started to prepare dinner. _I better make enough, Haku will surely be here after sundown and the boss will kick my ass if I don't treat her right._

XX

Haku arrived ten minutes after the sun had set on the horizon. She was concerned when there were three clones that appeared and led her away from the shack.

"We moved." One said.

Two greeted her at the entrance of the cave and she was surprised at how quickly the cave had been transformed. She stopped seeing Naruto stretched out.

"What happened?" she asked hurrying over and going to her knees beside the bedroll.

"Nothing, he just built up too many memories from clones and hasn't assimilated them." Two said.

"Its okay 'm fine." Naruto muttered as he winced opening his eyes.

"Shhh." Haku said and took the tea from two. "Get me a wet rag please." She said.

"Haku-chan." Naruto tried to sit up.

"Stay down." Haku said. "Or I'll tie you down."

Naruto smiled. "Kinky. Didn't think we'd be that far in the relationship."

Haku blushed. "Hush you."

She accepted the rag from Two with a nod of thanks.

She used her abilities to chill it a bit and put it on Naruto's forehead.

"Boss wanted you to know about some information a clone uncovered." Two said once they saw Naruto was asleep again.

Haku's eyes narrowed as she listened. "I take it Naruto has a plan."

Two nodded. "He hasn't shared it yet, but his one concern is for you."

Haku looked at the slumbering blond. "I'm worried for him. The Konoha nin don't know about him being here."

She looked at Two. "Their Jonin was called Kakashi the Copy-Nin." She'd heard all Zabuza had to say about them and she was determined to make sure Naruto was safe. She saw Two's eyes widen. "What?" she asked.

"The Jonin that failed the boss was Kakashi Hatake." Two said. Haku's eyes narrowed and she vowed that the one eyed Jonin would get something from her. "Well he's got a Genin team with him." She said.

Two listened as she described them. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and from the sounds of it an Inuzuka."

Haku wiped Naruto's face. Her thoughts were of what would happen in six or seven days and for some reason her thoughts weren't for herself or Zabuza, but for the blond laying before her.

Another part of her mind was creating scenarios with her and Naruto sharing a bed.

Two who was fixing several sets of clothes cocked his head in thought as he noticed Haku's blush as her hand stroked the bosses hair.

**AN: Time skip to the battle of the bridge. How will it turn out? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 9

(Naruto's Cave)

Seven days later…

Naruto had spied on the Konoha group. His eyes narrowed at seeing Kakashi, the man who failed him his second time in the academy. Naruto hated the man as he'd been a substitute examiner and his attitude towards Naruto rankled the blond.

He looked at the clone and saw it with a dog. He was wondering about that till he heard the pug speak.

_Must be a summon._ The blond thought, but why was the dog reporting to the obvious clone of Naruto? _And why are they even bothering?_ He thought. _I was failed and left Konoha. Why make a clone of me and put it on a team?_

Naruto had spent the last few days training and spending time with Haku, her visits had come late at night as Zabuza had needed the attention to recover and she couldn't sneak away until after he was comfortable and asleep.

Naruto swore as he watched the clone vanish and Kakashi Hatake reappear. _FUCKER IS USING A TRANSFORMATION JUTSU?_ Naruto screamed in his mind. _But does that mean the other Kakashi is someone else or a clone?_ He pondered this as he slipped away.

If he had stayed he would have seen Kakashi looking at where he'd been.

XX

(Naruto's Cave)

"Boss!"

"What?" the blond always liked it when the clones gave the verbal report, even when they dispersed he got the information, but he didn't force them to pop.

"Your girl and her master are on the bridge. The Konoha group have left the builders house…the you with them isn't there."

Naruto thought about it and scratched his chin. Haku had begged him to stay away, afraid they would attack him or hurt him.

_But I can't leave her. And with Gato planning on turning…_

"Two, you're in charge here. If I don't come back…"

"We'll come looking." The permanent clone said.

"No." Naruto said. "If Konoha takes me get mom's journals and scrolls and hide them."

"Boss…"

Naruto was grabbing his gear and slipping on the armor he'd bought on one of his trips off the island.

"Boss, there's more."

"What is it?" Naruto asked adjusting his weapons and armor. "Gato sent men to attack the woman and the kid. I heard them planning on raping the woman…"

"Sonova…Two, take a squad of clones and protect the woman and kid. I'm going to help Haku-chan. Hatake is here and he's playing some kind of shell game."

Two watched as Naruto put on a hunter nin mask like Haku's and left the cave. Two pointed at several clones. You four stay here and pack. The rest of you come with me."

XX

(Tazuna's House)

SMACK!!!!

Two arrived in time to see the boy get hit and flying as the other mercenary held the woman to the ground, her kimono ripped and the merc's hand was going to hi belt.

Two pulled a kunai and threw it, the training had come in handy as it sliced across the man's arm holding the woman down.

"Let 'em go!" he ordered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"N-Naruto?" the woman said in surprise. Two knew that Hatake had been using a replica of him.

"Not exactly." Two said.

"Get out of here kid before we kill you."

Two laughed. "You see, this is were we are having a failure to communicate. I wasn't giving you a choice here. You let the girl go and you can run and live, or you don't and you both die right here. Truthfully it makes no difference to me if you live or die."

"The girl is ours. Gato promised her to us."

Two snorted. "And the little troll thinks he's what? The man in charge?" Two laughed. "Kill 'em!"

The two merc's were surprised when over twenty Kage Bunshin descended on them and the pummeling they got was the ass kicking of the century and as the second mercenary fell to the ground dead, Two picked up the samurai sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"You know what this makes us?" he asked the clones.

"No. What does this make us sir?"

"Heroes. Big Damn Heroes." He looked at the woman. "You and the boy get inside. We need to help the boss."

Tsunami blinked and watched as the clones of Naruto rushed away, wondering why the blond was acting like he didn't know them.

XX

(The Bridge)

Naruto arrived and swore as the mist jutsu was engulfing the area. He saw Gato and his entire compliment of Mercenaries coming up the hill and knew that he had to do something quick.

Pulling his mask down he leapt to the bridge and now that he was in the mist he could hear the battles taking place and the shadows.

He found Sakura with the client and blinked. _Why is she guarding him alone? She's shaking in fear and she's not even near the battle._

Naruto used the mist to slip past her and couldn't believe how bad she was that she never realized he was there.

He saw Hatake next fighting Zabuza. _Has to be Zabuza. Matches Haku-chan's description. No one else would handle that huge ass cleaver sword with one hand._

Naruto ignored them, they weren't his concern and a part of his mind was cheering on Zabuza to remove Kakashi from the world.

He saw it then. _Haku's ice dome._ She'd told him about her bloodline and the purges in Mist. She had shown him some of her abilities and he had done the same.

He could hear fighting and peered inside the dome of ice mirrors and watched as the Uchiha was getting his ass kicked by Haku who was in her hunter-nin persona.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha was becoming a pin cushion. "Hey bastard." Naruto said and it was enough to draw the Uchiha's attention and the ice senbon pierced his flesh.

"D-dobe?"

Naruto laughed as he entered the mirror. Haku's image was all around. "Hey angel."

Haku didn't say his name but he saw her looking him up and down. "Nice outfit love." She said and saw Sasuke was unconscious. "Is he dead?"

"No. near death like state." Haku said removing her mask, Naruto did the same and grinned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gave him a stern look. "What are you doing here?"

"Gato and his men are coming. I thought you could use the extra hand. Zabuza looks like he's having a go with their Jonin Hatake."

It was then there was another body in the dome of mirrors. "Um." The orange clad Naruto said seeing the armor wearing one.

"Hello Hatake, or is this a clone you made to try and fool everyone that I'm with you?"

"N-Naruto?" the clone stuttered.

"The one and only."

He brought his hand up and the before the Kakashi Hatake Naruto (KHN) could move it found itself frozen in a block of ice.

"You really need to show me more of that ring Naruto-kun." Haku said.

The blond smirked. "Later, I promise. Let's save Zabuza and get the hell out of here."

Haku nodded and moved to put her mask on but stopped when she watched as Naruto didn't and watched as he used a transformation jutsu to mimic the clothes of the clone. His mask he transformed into a leaf headband.

"Mock spar until we get close and then we attack Kakashi."

Haku smirked and gave him a quick kiss before pulling her mask on. "Ready?" Naruto nodded as the ice dome dropped and they began to "Fight" their way towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

XX

Kakashi was feeling drained. Creating the clone while battling Zabuza had not been a good idea, but he knew Sasuke needed help.

He had just summoned his dogs and they were holding Zabuza now as he formed the Chidori to finish the man off so he could tend his students.

He was nearly to Zabuza when his arm was kicked.

He turned and blinked in surprise as he saw his Naruto clone going all out against the hunter nin.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

It was then that he was kicked in the balls by his own clone.

His eyes rolled up and the clone watched as the hunter nin destroyed Kakashi's dogs.

"Not your clone asshole."

Kakashi blinked as he tried to summon chakra to heal the ball buster kick he received and realized that this was the original. He watched as the clothes morphed into armor and the headband became a mask which was pulled away by a gloved hand.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Hatake? You failed me my second attempt at being a ninja and now you create a clone of me, that makes me look like the idiot I pretended to be!"

Kakashi watched as the other hunter nin, Haku was healing Zabuza's wounds.

"We need to get out of here." Naruto said to Zabuza. "Gato's coming to double cross you."

"And why should I believe you kid? You're with them." Zabuza said pointing at Kakashi.

"Hell no. I left Konoha months ago. The clone this bastard used wasn't me. I've been here for some time."

"He speaks the truth Zabuza-sama. Naruto-kun wants to keep us safe."

The former member of the seven swordsman looked from Haku to the blond. "What the hell is going on?"

Naruto sighed and went on to explain, glaring at Kakashi the whole time.

"So I came here."

"You couldn't have. Iruka and his team looked for you here." Kakashi said.

"I know. I never went to the village." Naruto said. "I lived elsewhere on the island."

He looked at Zabuza. "Gato and his men are at the end of the bridge. We can escape now and…"

"No." Zabuza said. He was injured from fighting Kakashi. "Take Haku and get the hell out of here kid."

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku said.

"No. I need to finish this. I failed a contract, and that bastard was double crossing us from the beginning. Take your boyfriend and get as far away from here as possible. Take the money I set aside. All I had is yours now Haku."

Naruto saw her posture and knew that she was crying behind her hunter nin mask. Zabuza whose arms were damaged by Kakashi. "Kid, you got a kunai?"

Naruto nodded and tossed it to Zabuza who caught it in his teeth. "Take her and go. The mist is fading."

Naruto looked at the man. "Take care of her."

"I will. I promise." Naruto said and grabbed Haku's hand.

"Naruto…wait!" Kakashi said and the blond ignored him even as the mist dissolved, Naruto leapt over the edge of the bridge and Kakashi crawled to see them gone. _How did he do that?_ The Jonin thought, missing the ice slide that had been melting under the bridge.

Zabuza killed Gato, getting mortally wounded in the process. Sakura saw Sasuke and screamed. Kakashi ignored her.

"Hatake." Zabuza said getting attention. "Don't chase them." Zabuza said before he died. Kakashi looked at the Demon of the Bloody Mist and sighed. _I wish I could do as you asked, but Iruka and his team need to know._

Kakashi went to deal with his students, dissolving and reforming his clone from the ice block. Kakashi looked at Sasuke as Sakura sobbed. "He'll be fine in a couple of days Sakura. That hunter nin didn't kill him, just incapacitated him, leaving him in a near death state." Kakashi said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, the teme just wasn't good enough, good thing I beat that Hunter nin. I saved his life, Believe it!" KH-Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi managed to stop her from hitting the clone as she raged that it was likely his fault Sasuke-kun was in this state.

_If she only knew._ Kakashi thought, a headache forming at the report he was going to be giving the Hokage, not to mention the messenger bird he'd have to send to Iruka and his team. _I wonder where they are now._

**AN: Haku lives. Zabuza dies, and I've explained Naruto not liking Kakashi. We return next time with Naruto and Haku…and Two.**

**I want to thank everyone for the kind words for my dad. He's doing a bit better, therapy is hard, but its getting better slowly. I keep writing in my notebook when I've got time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 10

(Woods)

Two and the clones met up with Naruto who was carrying Haku. She'd seen Zabuza's last stand and had broken down. Naruto was carrying her bridal style as he planned to put distance between them and the Konoha group.

"Boss?"

"Do you have everything packed?"

Two nodded. "We stopped the merc's that Gato sent to the house as well as the poison traps took out the rest that were coming to the bridge."

"We need to stop at Haku's place and get her gear. We need to get going before Hatake has a chance to get organized."

Two nodded as several clone fanned out in a defensive formation. "Is she hurt?"

"Not physically." Naruto said. Haku had gone still and he was worried.

"Gato's dead." Naruto said.

"Should we help ourselves?" Two asked.

"Send a dozen clones, tell them they have five minutes from entry of the mansion to seal whatever they could and get out."

Two nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the mainland. Hatake knows we're here."

"Gato's Yacht." Haku said.

"What?" Naruto said and saw the eyes behind the mask.

"Gato has a Yacht. We could take it."

"You heard her. Prepare a boarding party. Kill anyone aboard and prepare the ship."

Two nodded glad that they had studied up on how to sail ships using the boat they'd found on the mainland to practice. Naruto and Haku reached the cabin her and Zabuza had used.

"We need to hurry angel." He said setting her down. Haku just nodded and entered the cabin. She packed quickly everything into scrolls. She stopped seeing Zabuza's pack, her hand shook as she reached for it.

Naruto entered to see her hug the pack to her and her sob tore from her. "Zabuza-sama…father…"

He hugged her from behind and she sobbed into the backpack.

XX

(Gato's Mansion)

The few guards that remained were not trained to deal with anyone with ninja training and Naruto's improvements made the clones more deadly. Two sliced the neck open of the guard as the clones swarmed another and beat him down.

"Squad one, scavenge what you can, you have five minutes. Go for money, gold, jewels, and food. Don't forget to keep the food separate this time."

"GOTCHA!" They chorused and rushed off. "Squad two and three secure the yacht. Squad four, patrol and lead the boss to the yacht."

Two hurried to the where he learned the office was and seeing files and scroll and books started sealing them away into a scroll. He looked at the wall safe and put several exploding tags on it. When they finally blew it open he smirked at what he saw. Making another clone he handed him the files. "Take these to the bridge builders house. They're the deeds to the island. Once you deliver them, disperse and if Hatake is there, give him the finger."

The clone nodded and ran off.

Two looked over the papers and smirked. "Boss just became fucking rich. I mean the idiot left bank numbers and passwords here."

Two shook his head sealing it all away to give to the boss later.

He was about to leave when he saw a display case and blinked.

"No way." He hurried over and smashed the glass, ignoring the alarm he pulled a golden ring with a fire red stone.

Two smirked. "Who knew? Boss will be pleased with this little bauble."

He placed the ring in a pocket and looked over the rest of the items, ignoring most of them, but he took an ivory handled katana and its sheath and a pair of wicked looking sai's. hurrying he reached the yacht. "Where's the boss?"

The clone that was nearest looked up from his task. "Not here yet."

Two looked over the island. _Come on boss. Hatake won't delay long once he sees the clone I sent._

His prayers were answered as Naruto and the still masked Haku came running followed by the clones Two had left guarding. He saw why they were running when he saw coming up behind them fast was Kakashi Hatake. _Guess he didn't like my message._ Two thought as Naruto and Haku leapt. The clones turned to fight, even as the yacht was pulling away from the dock at full speed.

"Boss." Two said as he looked at the blond leaning against a rail. Haku was in the middle of the deck. "What happened?"

"He caught up to us halfway here. We ran, I've been using clones like crazy to buy us time, but he just kept coming."

Two saw Kakashi eliminate the clones, and he waved at the Jonin at the end of the dock. He blinked as Kakashi leapt, and Two realized the distance wasn't enough.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!!!" Two yelled as he sent clones airborne to deal with the Jonin.

Kakashi slashed them destroying them.

He was nearly to the deck when Naruto raised his hand and the ring of ice created a cannonball that slammed into Kakashi's gut and sent him into the water.

Two watched as the boss leaned over the rail and touched the water, and it formed an ice prison, trapping Kakashi with just his head above the water.

"Chill out Hatake." Naruto said and looked Two. "Best speed, take us out to sea for now. We'll look at a map and decide where to go from there."

Two blinked and nodded. _Whoa, Boss is awesome with that ring._ Then remembering he turned.

"Boss…"

"Not now." Naruto said and Two saw him holding Haku.

"It'll keep…for now." thinking of the ring. He felt a bit weaker after using the shadow clones and knew he need to reabsorb some chakra, but he knew the boss was tired so he went to the bow of the ship and sat meditating until he could take back some of the clones.

XX

Haku finally fell asleep and Naruto carried her below decks and put her to bed, after removing her armor, weapons and mask. He was semi-relieved that she had clothes under her armor while another part; which he squished down was moaning aloud that she should have been naked.

Climbing to the deck he saw a bunch of clones handling the ship and went to find Two. The clone was meditating. "You okay?" he asked the clone.

"A bit tired surprisingly, but I made a lot of clones in a short amount of time." Two said.

"Do you need…"

"Later boss. You're tired as well. It'll keep for now." Two opened his eyes and passed Naruto the ring he found in Gato's possessions.

Two nearly laughed at the look on his creators face at seeing the ring. "Where did you get this?"

"Gato's private collection. It was the only one. I also got you a katana and a pair of kick ass sai."

Naruto patted his long time clone. "Great job."

Two bowed his head. His creator cherished him and the clones and took none of them for granted.

"Get some rest boss. I'll keep an eye on the others for now."

Naruto nodded and went back below deck.

Two went to the command room and saw one clone manning the wheel while another was checking over the controls. "What course sir?" the pilot clone asked.

"Open waters. The boss will decide our next course of action. We'll need to keep an eye out for Konoha nin again."

The two clones nodded as Two studied the map. "We know Iruka is out there. And Hatake we can bet will be a bitch and hold a grudge."

He scratched his chin. "Boss needs time to continue training, he's gotten good with the Ring of Ice, but he's still learning the ins and outs. Add in we've only mastered Rabbit and Crane, while the Boss is still working on Viper…" Two usually spoke aloud to the clones. "We need a haven."

"Iwa?" one clone suggested looking at the map.

Two smacked it across the back of the head. "Think about it. What did mom's diary say about our father?"

The clone looked sheepish. "Um, oops?"

Two sighed. The problem was the boss and his looks were too easy to spot. Blond hair tended to stand out.

"We really need a place to hideout at." He muttered.

XX

Haku awoke and for a moment forgot where she was, but the arm around her waist tightened and she looked over her shoulder and relaxed seeing the face of Naruto, even asleep he was looking out for her. She was comforted even as she remembered that the man who had taken care of her was dead.

She saw night had fallen and the sound of waves slapping against the hull told her that the yacht was stationary.

Her hand went to Naruto's and saw that he now sported a new ring. _Have to ask him about those later._ She thought. She managed to turn so she was facing him.

Her dark eyes taking in the peacefulness of his face, he was totally relaxed and she was allowed to see it up close.

Her hand came up and traced the whisker marks, she smiled as his face moved into her touch and a low rumbling purr came from his chest.

She knew that if she didn't have Naruto after the death of Zabuza she would either be taking a mission that guaranteed her death, or she would have committed suicide.

_He is my heart, my soul._ She thought looking at his face. He held her as she sobbed back at her and Zabuza's hideout. He protected her as the man he called Kakashi Hatake came after them.

She had allowed Naruto to pull her along, using his shadow clones to fight and distract the man, and she saw he wasn't using anything she'd seen him learn, he was using basic tactic and it had taken her a moment to realize he was hiding his skills.

Shaking herself mentally she saw Naruto's eyes were open. "Hey."

She smiled a bit. "Hey."

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, his voice low and it made her melt that he was keeping it personal, so not to be disturbed.

"I don't. Its dark out." She said.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "We need to find a new place to hide."

Haku nodded and leaned her head against his chest. He squeezed her to him, his arm holding her safely to him.

Neither of them moving for quiet a while.

XX

"BOSS ON DECK!"

Naruto shook his head as Haku giggled at his clones behavior. "At ease you mugs. Two."

"Yeah boss?"

"Map?" Naruto said sharing a look with Haku. He was happy she could laugh right now and vowed to keep her smile.

"On it boss."

Two hurried over to the table and spread out the maps he found. He also got a compass.

"Near as I can tell, we're here." He said pointing to a spot on the map. "We've been keeping a straight line and between time, and what I remember this should be it."

Naruto looked at the map and frowned. "We could go to shore on the mainland here or here." He pointed at spots. "I'd like to get supplies and an idea what's happening on the mainland."

"And we could sell some of the stuff we took from the dwarf." A clone added.

Naruto nodded. "But we'll need a destination after that." He looked at the map, Haku's slender hand pointed at a spot. "How about Snow?"

He looked at her. "You need to work on your abilities and we can find enough abandoned towns near the shore. I think there's one here Za…Zabuza-sama said was perfect for a hideout. Its in a cove."

Naruto made the mark on the map. "Alright. We'll go to this trade town first, then to Snow country. You heard the Angel boys. Get to it."

"AYE!" they chorused and Naruto knew if Two wasn't watching the clones would have run up a pirate flag and been speaking more sea slang. He shuddered at the memories those would bring.

"Milady?" Naruto offered her an arm and they went out on deck. Two watched them go and sighed. "Well there went the boys club."

"Does that mean we can't run around naked any more?" a clone asked. Two bashed it hard enough to dispel it. "I swear, I'd hate to see the bosses psyche exam." He muttered as he looked at the map. The trade town they could reach by morning.

"You, start separating the loot…DAMN IT! You all got me doing it!"

Several of the clones snickered as Two palmed his face at the thought of the mental trauma they would cause the boss if he dispelled them all at once, it being the only thing keeping them from being wiped out.

**AN: And their on the run. It will be some time before Temari comes into the picture. Even more before Naruto gets to meet Tsunade. Shopping is next up.**

**For those that have asked, no there won't be any further x-over from Marvel. I just liked the ring idea. No Hulk, no Iron Man. Please stop asking. I only borrowed the idea of the Mandarian and the rings for a background/idea. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 11

(Trade Town)

People looked on as the wealthy looking woman was escorted by a retinue of masked guards, their heads covered by hoods and scarves covering their faces. The young woman wore an elegant kimono and carried an umbrella, every so often she would stop at a stall, ignore the merchant and look at items that seemed to interest her, then every so often look at one of hear guards and they would buy it.

While this was happening, no one seemed to pay attention to a blue eyed, brown haired teen that was buying supplies and load them on a wagon.

Two paused in his task, the hair dye was itching even though Haku had told him it was a figment of his imagination. He looked on as Boss and several kage bunshin followed Haku around, the people thinking they were dealing with a wealthy socialite, and Two had to admit Haku did look like a princess. He shook his head knowing the boss would dispel him for even looking at the ice maiden.

He paid for the supplies and drove the wagon out of town where he was met by more Kage Bunshin and they quickly unloaded the wagon and loaded them onto the offshore yacht via rowboats. The wagon went up in a puff of smoke and was replaced by four kage bunshin.

"Oi, that shit was heavy!" One of the clones complained.

"Hey its better than being used as a shovel." Another offered.

"Or a toilet brush." The third said and all four shuddered.

The fourth clone looked back the way they came. "Haku-chan looked beautiful."

Two shook his head as he dispelled the clones and waited for the rowboat to return. He was dressed in a simple pants and tunic and wouldn't standout. He even managed to hide the whisker marks with a low level henge.

"Hey." A clone said and Two realized he had been standing there for some time and climbed aboard the rowboat.

"Back to the ship." He said.

"Aye!" the four clones in the boat chorused. Two sighed. He had to agree with the boss about the disturbing behavior of his fellow clones as of late.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the yacht where more clones were waiting, many armed with weapons found in the hold, the most disturbing were the single shot pistols and rifles. Haku mentioned how they were from the Tatara Iron Mountain where they were using weapons like this to maintain their rule there.

"Report?" Two barked as he clamored aboard.

"Boss and Haku-chan are still in the town. The supplies are being stored and the work crew finished installing the cannon."

Two shuddered at this. Cannonballs the size of his head were stored below along with powder and the cannon. The cannon was now on a rotating base so that it could be turned to fire in any direction needed. It had taken Naruto most the night to design a mount for it that would handle he recoil from the blast.

"Provisions are in the galley and we can set sail as soon and the boss and his lady are aboard."

Two nodded and looked at the shore where the boat had returned for them. They had decided not to use the town's dock for safety reasons. _I just hope the Boss and Haku don't run into any trouble._ The head kage bunshin thought with concern.

XX

(Wave)

Kakashi growled then sneezed as he huddled under the warm blanket. His team had caught up to him as Naruto got away. He sniffed and wondered what he could tell the Hokage, not to mention his team who weren't aware of the ongoing deception to make everyone think that Kakashi under a henge was Naruto while a kage bunshin was acting as Kakashi most of the time.

"Who was that sensei?" Sakura asked bringing him a cup of soup.

"No one you need to worry about Sakura. Go make sure the client is safe still. I'll be here, Naruto and I have to talk" he said looking at the clone he summoned.

The pink haired genin sighed and left.

Once the door was closed Kakashi put the soup down and his hands sped thru a series of seals.

A puff of smoke and Pakkun appeared.

"Kakashi? You look like crap." The summoned nin-dog said.

"I know. I need you to take a message to Iruka and his team for me. I think they're near the northern border of Fire."

The dog listened and sighed. "You know the pup's gonna keep this up as he believes there's nothing in Konoha for him."

"I know I fucked up, but I don't need you to remind me."

The summoned dog looked at Kakashi and left, a great many things left unsaid between the two.

XX

(Trade Town)

Haku smiled as Naruto offered his arm. While he was disguised he was her guard, they came up with the plan hours before arriving, and with the clothes they found aboard the yacht they used the silk to fashion hoods and scarves, and used the weapons and armor to look menacing.

"Milady, we should be leaving." Naruto said his voice a harsh whisper.

Haku looked at the kage bunshin's that were carrying her things. "Very well." She said in an exaggerated manner that she'd seen rich girls act like. "I suppose daddy will have to take me to the capital to get what I really want."

Naruto bowed his covered head before the clones formed up around Haku and they headed out of town where the villagers saw an elaborate carriage and horses waiting.

Haku was helped in and the guards around her formed up around the carriage and they were off, leaving the villagers talking about how they were visited by a princess and her silent guards for some time to come.

XX

A quarter of a mile outside the Trade Town, the carriage came to a stop. "Um, boss…we've got company." The clone driving the carriage said. Naruto who was inside the carriage with Haku shared a look.

"Looks like someone thinks we're easy marks."

Haku nodded and looked at the dress she wore. "I guess…"

Naruto put a hand on hers. "You just stay in here. Let me and the boys handle this."

Before she could argue, he slipped from the carriage and looked to see nine thugs blocking the way, they were armed with clubs, machetes and one even had a crossbow.

"You gentlemen want something?"

"Yeah, the money and the bird. Give'em to us an' we'll let ya live." One of the thugs spoke up and Naruto saw he was holding an actual sword.

"You want me to give you our money…and my…girlfriend?" Naruto looked at the clones and sighed.

"Get rid of them." He said waving his hand and the thugs watched as the clones multiplied themselves and attacked en-mass.

The thugs thought they would have pampered princess and weak guards found themselves swallowing their own teeth as fifteen clones swarmed them.

Haku looked out the carriage door as one of the clone kicked one the idiots in the groin.

"Naruto-kun, aren't they getting a bit violent?"

Naruto looked back at her and grinned. "Marquis Of Queensbury rules are out he window here Haku-chan. They wanted us to hand you over for them."

She snorted at that.

"BOSS!"

Both Haku and Naruto turned to see the rowboat and clones coming up the shore. They saw the thugs and without comment went to attack.

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" A thug screamed as he was being pulled by four clones then beat with his own bat.

"Milady?" Naruto said with a smile as he helped Haku from the carriage, both ignoring the battle royal that the clones were winning. A thug tried to crawl away and was dragged back in by his ankles as he cried for his "MOMMY!"

Naruto dispelled the transformation and the clones that were the carriage and horses appeared. "Please load Haku's purchases in the boat." He said as he stood with her as the clones loaded the bags.

"Thank you." Haku said and the clones blushed before dispelling. Haku looked back to where the ass kicking was still taking place.

"What about them?" she asked.

"I'll dispel them once we're back on the yacht." Naruto said as he took the oars after helping Haku into the boat. It wasn't that she was capable, but he told himself they didn't want to ruin the dress, it could be used for other operations.

Naruto began to row, his eyes on Haku and she held the umbrella over her shoulder, both sharing soft smiles as they enjoyed their time alone.

XX

(Land of Fire, Northern Border)

Iruka frowned as the trail had gone totally cold. He was getting frustrated with the lack of leads.

"Iruka!" Hana called out.

She caught up to him. "The trio haven't found anything. The strongest trail was back in Wave." She said.

Iruka groaned. "Fine, get the others, we'll rest an hour and head back. I knew I should have searched the whole island."

Hana patted his shoulder. "Naruto's tricky. He's led Anbu on chases that lasted all day without being caught. Now that the world's his playground this isn't going to be easy."

Iruka sighed. He felt that the more time spent on false trails the likely event that Naruto would either be killed or never want to come back to Konoha.

Rustling drew his attention and he and Hana looked on as a pug leapt from the trees and landed at their feet panting.

"Pakkun?" Iruka said recognizing the dog.

"(Pant, pant, pant) Gimme a (pant) moment." Pakkun said. The little dog had used up a lot of chakra to get here as quickly as he could.

The dog finally caught its breath and looked up at the pair of Chunin. "Naruto was in Wave…"

Iruka was already on the move.

"STOP! He's not anymore. He's taken a yacht."

Iruka looked at the summon animal "Tell me everything." He commanded and the dog did just that, leaving nothing out.

XX

(Yacht)

"Set sail for Snow country!" Naruto ordered. He just dispelled the clones from the shore and winced at some of the things the kage bunshin's had done to the thugs. He shook his head. "Two, you have the bridge." He said and allowed the permanent clone to take the wheel while he headed below deck.

He stopped at the cabin and blinked seeing Haku kneeling before an ice mirror while giving herself a sponge bath.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry at seeing so much pale skin. He felt his pants get really tight and it was then that he noticed Haku's smile in the mirror.

_That minx! She's doing this on purpose._ He thought stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

A clone passing moments later heard a shriek of laughter and something banging off the wall.

A softly moaned "mmmm…Naruto." Had the clone dispel as the rocket of blood sent it flying down the corridor where it hit the stairs.

**AN: For those that have asked and already don't know, my writing has slowed down to my father's health. When things are better I will return to my schedule, but for now this is what you get. Four or five stories being worked on and posted when I got time and internet access.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 12

(Snow)

The abandoned mining town was a perfect place to hide. The mountain path was blocked by ice the only way in was the small harbor and Naruto had lost a dozen clones as he used them as buffers when the waves pushed the ship too close the ice covered reefs and cliffs in order to protect the yacht from damage.

He and Haku made one of the buildings their home, the clones led by Two cleaned it and went house to house to get wood and what supplies they could salvage.

Both Naruto and Haku were dressed in furs that had been found and while their home was being cleaned and heated they explored.

"Well, we won't have to worry about water." Naruto said once they uncovered the well and a clone tested the water.

"And coal and wood is in abundance." Haku said as they walked the streets. "I'm sure the clones can clear an area to train in for us."

"Us?" Naruto asked looking at the young woman who warmed his heart.

"Yes. I'll need to keep in shape and while you continue to learn your mother's styles I can work on my jutsu's. I also want a couple of your clones to work with my on my own taijutsu."

Naruto had told her about his mother's diary and the scrolls she'd left him. Haku had watched him on the Yacht going thru the motions of the Viper style while clones practiced water walking next to the ship or standing on the hull using the tree climbing exercise to help with chakra control.

Haku and Naruto while they hadn't had sex learned many other things during the voyage on the way here about one another.

Naruto found tools and once they returned to the building they had chosen he gave instructions to Two and the head clone in charge led a battalion of clones outside to clear snow from around the house, as well as posting guards at the docks and more around the town just to be safe.

"We've got enough supplies to last us some time." Naruto said. "Canned and fresh."

"Not to mention fish and what the clones can hunt for in the snow." Haku supplied.

Haku watched as Naruto studied his new ring, reading sections of his mother's journal that had become uncovered with new information. The Ring of Fire along with the Ring of Ice gave Naruto powers he would have to learn and master. He wondered several times how the ring came to Gato's possession, but as he learned from his mother's words that the rings would remain dormant to those not of their families blood.

XX

_**It's Kushina again, **_

_**I know, I know. I need to write more often but training is leaving me exhausted. I understand now why mom and dad insist on learning the forms. The hardest to date Mantis. I keep wanting to lead back into Viper style and let me tell you, getting hit with a cane is not fun. My bruises have bruises from Grandma's strikes with that blasted cane. I swear she doesn't use it for walking, because I've seen her fight and there's nothing wrong with her movements or balance then. Once she's done fighting she walks slow and stooped. It's an act I bet. The old hag is out to kill me.**_

_**Anyway I have finally started Mantis style as you may have guessed from my earlier ramblings. The more I learn the more exhausted I feel, but at the same time elated. Dad increased my chakra weights…I told you about them earlier? Didn't I? If I didn't below is the seal design. Dad sewed them into wrist bands and ankle warmers but he said other members of our family have tattooed them onto themselves for a permanent form of resistance. I'll stick with them on bands.**_

_**My mornings are filled with things Kunoichi should know as mother tells me, while afternoons are training in our families combat techniques and according to Grandma I get a history lesson on the weekends. I almost envy my friends in the village who only get to worry about chores and who is dating who.**_

_**(sigh) The Uzumaki's are protectors my father says. Grandma says we are more than that. If Grandfather had his way we'd be ruling nations, not pretending to be a small unimportant clan.**_

Naruto learned more and more of his family, at least his those on his mother's side. He knew he was a long way away from learning how his parents met and what happened to the rest of the Uzumaki's. _I will take my time and learn as my mother did. _Naruto vowed to himself.

He closed the journal and sighed. It had been a month since they'd arrived in Snow Country and he had just finished Viper style. The clones had cleaned out a warehouse and turned it into a dojo. Jutsu's were performed outside and a quarter of a mile from the abandoned town to prevent damage or causing an avalanche.

He looked over at Haku who was learning a strange style that she'd gotten from Zabuza and it made her flow in her attacks reminding Naruto of how he'd seen the ice and water flow in the harbor.

The dummies and bags the clones had put together told Naruto that the clones were getting more skilled and he was tempted to sit down and talk with Two about the clones some more as he knew that the permanent clone was getting very skilled and was taking less and less chakra from Naruto when he made a transfer. The other day he'd caught the clone eating fish, but said nothing.

"You're thinking to hard."

Naruto looked at Haku and smiled. "Mantis is different in its movements. Some of the moves remind me of Viper style and it seems like mom had the same issues."

Haku sat next to him.

"Does she talk about the rings more?" Haku asked.

Naruto held up the scroll with the information in it about the rings. "The Ring of Fire is dangerous, of course there were notes like the Ring of Ice. I won't ever get cold, but that was the same with the Ring of Ice." Naruto said. "I generate heat, an immunity to fire, I can bend flames to my will, create fire and other things like I did with Ice. I just need to learn control."

Haku knelt next to him. "What else is bothering you?"

"How close Kakashi got. I'm worried that they'll find us." Naruto said. "Worried that I'll fail at recovering the rings. Let's face it, these two were sheer dumb luck. I have to find a woman I've never met and master my families style of fighting."

Haku put a hand on his knee. "Breath. We will succeed."

"I couldn't save Zabuza. Why do you have such faith in me?" Naruto asked.

Haku smiled. "Because you are a good man Naruto Uzumaki."

The two sat in silence for some time.

XX

(Ship)

"Are you certain?" Hana asked as she huddled in her parka.

"It's the only logical place they could be. The Land of Snow is a perfect place to hide, and those bandits we found at that trade town said they sailed off in this direction."

Kotetsu and Izumo were standing behind Iruka shivering. "I think Naruto would go somewhere warmer."

"Yeah. With a beach, rum and scantly clad women." Izumo said in agreement with his friend and partner.

Hana narrowed her eyes at the eternal Chunin. "Naruto isn't like that."

Iruka nodded. "I doubt he'd know what to do with a woman if one was sitting in his lap."

XX

(Snow, Abandoned Mining Village)

Naruto melted into the kiss from Haku as she straddled his waist. The two of them had given up the pretence of training and the clones were kicked out by Two who closed the door behind him as Naruto's hands began to wander from Haku's waist to the belt that held her top trapped in the waistband of her pants.

Haku let out a low moan as Naruto nibbled on her neck and a spot just behind her ear.

XX

(Ship)

Iruka smiled. "Naruto is clueless around women. We'll search Snow, keep out of the capital as it belongs to a warlord and Kakashi said we'll need to keep a low profile." The scarred Chunin said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kotetsu asked.

"Play the part of merchants. I'll be the merchant, you two will be my younger brothers who my father saddled me with to teach you the family business."

Hana looked at him. "And what will I be doing? Play as your sister?"

Iruka blushed a bit. "Um, how do you feel about wearing a dress kimono?"

The Haimaru triplets backed up when Hana let out a very savage sounding growl.

XX

(Snow, Abandoned Mining Town)

Two put the clones through their paces. Every so often he would look back at the building that had been made into the training dojo and hear either a moan of a giggle.

"I don't want to know." He muttered as he worked three groups of clone into working on Rabbit, Crane and Viper style of the Uzumaki taijutsu. He'd tried the beginning kata's of Mantis and nearly destroyed himself.

_I'll wait until the boss gives me the transfer to share with the clones and let them work on it._ The permanent clone thought as he strode amongst the clones correcting stances and giving encouragement when needed.

Another moan came from the training room and Two called for the clones.

"We're going to the ice fields east of here to work on balance and jutsu's." the clones nodded and formed up in ranks before leaping away. Two left a note on the door.

"OOOooooh….Naruto."

"Definitely don't want to know." Two muttered before rushing after the clones leaving a pair of experimenting teens alone.

**AN: Some training started. Next time Naruto experiments with the ring of fire, and Iruka and his hunting party meet the warlord of Snow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 13

(Snow, Abandoned Mining Village)

Haku knew Naruto wore the jacket for her as she'd seen him walking around in his pants, shirt and boots without feeling the effects.

"It's the rings." Naruto had told her.

while her own bloodline made her used to the cold, she didn't tempt it and wore winter clothes.

_That and the looks the clones give me when I came back from sparing made me self-conscious._ She thought and she didn't think of it until she'd returned to the house her and Naruto shared and saw him blown back by a nose bleed that she realized that her white shirt was now transparent and Haku hadn't worn her bindings in some time.

She watched as he trained in the snow, using its depths as resistance training as he worked in his latest taijutsu. She'd caught the clones in the dojo, but Two had told her that they were working on the other ones while the boss would learn the new stages and not allow them to try it until he'd learned them himself first.

Haku's own taijutsu had improved sparring with Naruto and the clones. Naruto had insisted after she was exhausted from using her kekkei genkai. "You need a better balance."

She agreed and was now using only taijutsu and kunai against the clones, her ability she practiced alone with only Naruto watching. Both of them getting ideas with what she could do and what he did with the Ring of Ice.

"Hey! Haku-chan!"

She looked to see Naruto looking like he'd fallen in the ocean instead of training came closer.

"God Naruto-kun, aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Nah." He looked down and concentrated. The Ring of Fire glowed and Haku saw steam rise from him and the snow around him melted.

She looked at him and saw he was perfectly dry.

"Nice trick." She said, her brown eye sparkled.

"Wait till you see what else I can do. Come on." Started to walk and realized that Haku wasn't following. He looked over his shoulder to see her heading for the house.

He sighed and followed her.

He got onto the porch and stomped the snow from his boots. He entered the house to see Haku standing there with a jacket and he realized it was his.

"But Haku-chan…"

"No. if we're going away from the village then you wear a jacket. Just in case." She looked at him with her big brown eyes and Naruto folded faster than the snowman in front of the fire.

She looped her arm with his.

"Yo…Two!" Naruto called out.

The permanent clone peeked out of the building that was the dojo. "Yeah boss?"

"I'm taking Haku-chan out of the village to show her some of the things I learned about the Ring of Fire. Keep an eye on things here." Naruto said.

"Sure thing boss." And the clone pulled its head back into the dojo.

"This way milady." Naruto said.

Haku smiled and they walked through the snow, aware that the eyes of the ice golems were watching and keeping them safe.

XX

(Dojo)

"Okay you clones, Boss and his lady are out for a walk. We've got a bit of time, break into groups and work on the new katas." Two barked to the clones and they scattered to work on the newest form of taijutsu.

"You know boss will be pissed if he ever catches on." A clone said.

"I know. And I'll take the blame. But thus far he's not noticed at how quickly he's been learning each style." Two said. "And if we can help him get stronger than its worth it."

"What if he dispels you?" another clone asked.

Two shrugged. "Then boss is going to get a hell of a lot of information and I expect all of you to be there for him without question."

The clones continued to work. Two and the clones have developed personalities and when Naruto created more they shared the information and personalities from any that had been dispelled.

"Hey, bro." Two called out. The other clones didn't have names. But Two called them friend or brother when addressing them.

"Keep you left arm low." Two said after checking the scroll.

"Gottcha'!" the clone said and corrected its stance.

Two looked at another group of clones that were working on chakra control exercises. Snow walking, leaf balancing and using the walls of the dojo for tree climbing. At night Two sent six clones down to the docks to practice water walking.

_Boss might get mad, but he'll understand and Haku-chan will help him._ the permanent clone thought.

Lately he'd felt odd. He hadn't needed as much chakra from Naruto, but he'd been drinking a lot of fluids.

Shaking his head he went back to reading the scrolls that the clones had liberated from Gato's library. There were surprisingly a lot of ninja scrolls and the clones were devouring the jutsu's hidden in their pages.

Two had the clones head out to the ice and snow plains to practice the jutsu's as the last thing he wanted was to cause an accident to happen around the boss or his lady.

He remembered the chain lightening they had tried near the northern part of the village and one of the buildings had been destroyed.

Two used the connection with Naruto to filter the information in while the original slept.

"Hey! No clowning around!" Two said seeing three of the clones playing around with a mock battle.

"Brothers…I think boss is lucky to be an only child." Two muttered as he went to separate the clones.

XX

(Snow Field)

"I think we're far enough Naruto-kun." Haku said after they passed a snow dune.

He looked around and nodded.

"Look at this."

Naruto went several feet away and focused. The Ring of Fire glowed and Haku jumped when a whip made of flamed lashed out from it.

Naruto grinned as he cracked it. "I've noticed that the Ring of Fire is prone to either fireballs or missiles or some kind or whips when it comes to weapons." Naruto said giving the whip a crack.

"I couldn't get a Flame Golem as it seems to collapse upon itself quickly." Naruto spun around and Haku watched as the whip flowed.

Naruto leapt about. "Naruto be careful." Haku said as she noticed the snow was melting, and with the temperature freezing right away.

"I'm fine." he called out as hit foot hit a patch of ice.

Haku rushed forward as the flame whip came down.

A scream filled the frozen plains.

XX

(Ship)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hana asked, her eyes weren't on the port they were coming into, but on the back of Iruka Umino.

"Good idea? No." Iruka said. "But we need to check out all leads."

Hana sighed. They had this discussion before and it had taken time to get papers to allow them passage posing as merchants. Hana was dressed in an kimono and her companions were sealed in a scroll.

Izumo and Kotetsu were below deck right now so Hana spoke her mind. "Iruka, do you really believe Naruto wants to come back? We got the report Kakashi filed with the Hokage…"

"What else can I do for him?" Iruka looked at her. "I failed him for the last several years as a teacher. It was nearly too late in the end and then he's tossed aside by Kakashi. I don't care if you and the others want to return, do so. I won't return to Konoha unless a direct order from the Third Hokage himself."

"Iruka…"

"I failed him. If I would have cared sooner he wouldn't have fled." Iruka said balling his hands.

"You can't believe that. You are not responsible for him leaving."

Iruka looked at the city the ship was coming into. "If just one person tried to make his burdens and loneliness easier, do you actually think he would have stayed in Konoha?"

Iruka looked at Hana and she had no answer. "The Hokage cared." She said.

"The Hokage lied to him, it put the Third in the same category as everyone else."

Hana sighed. "What will we do? What if he doesn't want to be found? What if we do find him and he wants nothing to do with Konoha? He is a civilian."

"I don't know." Iruka said. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono and looked every inch of a merchant.

Hana sighed. "So, I'm your wife and those two boneheads are your brothers. What are we selling?" she asked. Iruka had gone off alone and hadn't told any of them what was being loaded into the ships hold.

"Sake." Iruka said.

"You're a sake merchant?" Hana said in disbelief.

"Hey, don't knock it. Everyone wants sake." Iruka said.

Hana nodded at the logic.

The ship was just pulling into the dock when a dozen ninja leapt from the dock to the deck.

"Line up and prepare for inspection." The largest said.

"Showtime." Iruka whispered and took Hana's arm. "Remember dear, we're to be on our best behavior cuddle lumps."

Hana growled and her grip on Iruka's arm became very painful. "You come up with any pet names for me and you will _never_ reproduce, do you get me?"

Iruka kept his smile in place. "Yes…dear?"

She nodded at that one and relaxed her grip.

_Now we just need to keep things calm and start our search for Naruto discretely._ The former teacher thought.

_Please let me find him._

**AN: Uh-oh. Trouble on the horizon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 14

(Snow)

Naruto looked at the ice mirror, a mirror he'd seen the creation of Haku take some very hard hits and never show damage, the corner was sheered off by the flame whip.

"Haku-chan!"

"I'm fine." a voice said from behind him and Naruto turned to see Haku emerge from another mirror, her arms clutching her jacket around her stomach.

Naruto rushed towards her. "I heard you scream!" he said looking her over for any kind of wound, his mind screaming in a million ways about how he hurt the one person who…

He stopped several feet seeing Haku cradling a snow rabbit to her. "I didn't hit you?"

Haku shook her head. "No. but you almost fried this little guy." Haku said and she held up the rabbit. Naruto blinked. "Well you at least caught dinner."

"WHAT?" Haku shrieked. "You are not eating her!"

Naruto looked at her and blinked. "But…rabbit. Dinner." He tried to explain to her.

"No!" then did something that surprised him. she finger flicked his nose and stepped into an ice mirror, leaving the blond rubbing his assaulted nose and wondering what was so special about rabbits.

_(They taste awesome when cooked properly.)_ Naruto thought for a moment. _(I bet she's never had roast rabbit before.)_ He decided that the field show was done.

_(I suppose I better work on my control some more.) _he thought and stayed where he was using the Ring of Ice and Ring of Fire, his mind and soul relieved that Haku was alright.

XX

Days bled together and Naruto's training with the two rings showed great progress. The "Rabbit" incident had been forgotten for the most part save that they had a new pet that Naruto swore was mocking him from its newly made cage across the room.

"Haku-chan?" he called on snow filled morning.

She stepped out onto the porch. "Yes?"

"Have you noticed the strange behavior of some of the shadow clones?" Naruto asked.

Haku paused. "Some of them are…acting peculiar." She said. "But I am unsure as they mostly keep to the barn they converted into a dojo. Two would know more I'm sure."

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't found him. and none of the clones I've asked seem to know anything. The ones in the dojo…" Naruto shook his head. "I'm going to get answers, I'll probably have a headache from what I'm about to do."

Haku went and grabbed her jacket and rushed after him, getting to the dojo just as Naruto cut a path of destruction through the clones.

"Where is Two?" Was his only question. The Rings of Fire and Ice got a workout. Clones were wiped out when they said anything other than the answer.

It came down to three clones, cornered against the back wall.

"Where is Two?" Naruto growled, a whip of ice and a sword of fire were waiting.

The clones shared a look. The one in the middle sighed. "I'll tell you. He's…" was as far as the clone got before the other two stabbed him with kunai.

Naruto didn't hesitate he ran one thru with the flame sword and glared at the remaining clone.

"I'm your creator."

"No, Two is my creator. You are obsole…"

The clone went up in a puff of smoke, the shuriken that hit it clattered to the floor.

Naruto turned to the loft and blinked at what he saw.

"Two?"

The permanent clone was drastically different. Gone was the hair and Two was wearing an outfit that made Naruto think of a pirate, a curved blade was clipped to his belt.

"Sorry about that." Two said as he swung down from the loft on a rope tied to the rafters. He landed, the boots going to his knees and Naruto saw a pair of knives in the boot tops.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

Two coughed and looked a bit ashamed. "I left them alone and created too many and unsupervised they sort of developed…odd traits."

"Is that what this is?" Naruto asked the permanent clone.

"Um, sort of. While you've been working on other projects, I've learned something about the Kage Bunshin jutsu. A clone given enough chakra and lasts a certain amount of time becomes real. Or that's my experiment here was trying to prove." He gestured to the now empty dojo.

"I think you better explain in detail." Haku said to Two. He nodded. "Can we do it over something to eat?" he asked. Naruto and Haku exchanged looks.

"I think we have some stew left over." Haku said and the three made their way to the house. Naruto used the time to study his clone. The differences were there besides the shaved head. Two had an earring and his clothes looked like they were tailor made for the life of piracy.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

Two sighed. "Working on one of the boats that the clones found."

"One of the…what are you planning? What the hell is going on?" Naruto realized that he'd still gotten information from the clones, but they were only ones he created. "You going to turn on me?"

"No! Sweet Kami no." Two said. He dropped onto a chair. "I've been noticing that I've been taking less and less chakra from you and I had a couple clones learn medical jutsu. My first clue something was wrong was that I was drinking and eating when before I wasn't. my next clue came when I was sparring with a couple of clones while learning how to use a scimitar I found in one of the houses." He gestured to the weapon that was now leaning against the wall near the door. "I accidentally cut myself and not only did it hurt, but I was bleeding. I had to have one of the clones perform a healing jutsu in order for it to stop."

Haku shared a look with Naruto. "You said you were experimenting." She said.

Two nodded. "I created a bunch of my own clones and had the clones Boss created learning other things away from me and my clones, just in case something went wrong." He sipped the tea Haku put in front of him and nodded his thanks.

"I thought that given time I might find out if I'm a freak or if I could repeat what the Boss has done with me with others. As I become more…real I know I've had thoughts of my own, my connection to Boss here is nearly gone and…I'm afraid." Two looked at his creator. "I don't know if I leave I'll disperse or what, and I don't know if I'm becoming a danger to you and that's the last thing I want to do."

Naruto looked at Two and realized that he didn't have a clone any longer. "Welcome to life…brother."

Haku wiped a tear as she watched the dynamic change once again between Naruto and Two. The future changed yet again and Two would be facing new challenges as well now that he'd made a transition.

**AN: not completely what I wanted to do, but it's a start and I decided to get this out there as its been a while since I last posted. I'm using my rare free time to clear my notebook on what was nearly done and sadly its not nearly enough. Dad's in and out of the hospital and therapy is just as exhausting for me and mom as it is for him. anyway don't expect more anytime soon. Thanks for those who are patient and for those who aren't…woo woo woo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 15

(Snow)

Another week passed since the revelation that Two was alive and no longer a shadow clone. He changed his name from Two to Ren Uzumaki and worked with Naruto on his fighting style as he was family. They used the Shadow Clones sparingly and oversaw their progress.

Haku had taken to learning more of the healing arts with a couple of the clones, spending endless hours going over medical text and practicing on fish that had been caught earlier.

Buffy the rabbit was often with her especially after the one time Haku caught the Uzumaki brothers trying to prepare said rabbit for lunch.

They'd been in Snow for three months and it was then that Ren asked to speak with both of them.

"As you might remember I told you I found a ship and have been working on it." He began. At their look he adjust the bandana that covered his shaved head and coughed before speaking. "I can't stay." He finally said. "There's a whole world out there and I want to find out if I'm me or Naruto and I can't do that here with you." Ren sighed and waited for them to argue, but none came.

"I understand." Naruto said.

Ren looked at his creator, his brother. "You're not upset?"

"No. its something I'd do if I was still in Konoha. I understand the…the need, the wanderlust. You do it for us both. I'm happy traveling with Haku-chan and learning from mom's journals."

Ren gave a toothy grin. "How about we plan to meet up every so often? That way…well you know."

"Let's see your boat." Naruto said.

"Ship." Ren corrected and led them down to the harbor and then into a hidden harbor that was shielded by ice. Once they were in the hidden dock, Naruto whistled. "Now that's a ship."

Ren grinned. "I had to patch the hole just above the waterline and I've been slowly gathering supplies."

"What about a crew?" Haku asked as they climbed the boarding ramp and looked around.

"I'll use about twenty shadow clones until I get to someplace where I can hire a crew. I'm borrowing half the loot we stole from Gato."

Naruto waved him off. "You more than earned it. So what are you going to call it?"

"I think…" Ren looked at the ship and smiled. "I think I'll call her Crimson Pearl."

Naruto nodded. "So when are you leaving?"

"Next tide, so about a day." Ren said. "What about you and Haku?"

"I think we'll take the yacht and head somewhere else. Warmer." Both males grinned. They headed back to the village.

That night as Haku laid with Naruto she stroked a hand over his chest. "Do you think he's leaving because he's lonely?" she asked.

Naruto didn't say anything for a bit then spoke, his voice low. "Possibly. We still don't understand how he came to be. We've tried to repeat it with other clones, but they keep dispelling, especially when him or I try to push more chakra into them like I did with him."

"So he's unique?" Haku asked.

"Yes. He's me up until his creation. He's got different memories, different thoughts."

Haku nodded and a thump had both look up to see Buffy hopping across the floor. "Haku-chan." Naruto mock whined. "One swipe and we can have roast rabbit."

Haku smacked him on the chest and reached out and pulled the rabbit to her, putting it on Naruto's chest and smiled as he growled. "Ignore him Buffy, he's a softie."

"I am not!" was ignored by the kunoichi and the rabbit.

XX

(Ship)

"Iruka, we need to look elsewhere." Hana said as they looked at the coast. They'd finally gotten permission to look for their missing Genin as they explained to the ruler of Snow.

_(Mother fucker charged a small fortune. I think Iruka emptied his personal accounts to pay it.)_

"No. We still have miles of coast to go and there are of course the abandoned mining villages to search." Iruka said. He looked at the map and then pulled out a compass.

Hana sighed and looked over her shoulder to the rest of the team who were huddled on deck in front of a fire barrel. _(How long are you going to keep searching for someone who obviously doesn't want to be found?)_

XX

(Snow)

Haku and Naruto stood on the docks while shadow clones moved about the Crimson Pearl.  
"They make it look so easy." Haku said. She had watched the clones on the yacht, but the Pearl was easily bigger than the Pearl and that wasn't including weapons.

"What are those again?" she asked watching clones load large metal balls next to each one.

"Cannons. They use gun powder. One f the Northern villages use them. Tw…I mean Ren is going to replaced them with chakra cannons. Less chance of them blowing up on the ship."

Haku shook her head. "Gun powder, how barbaric."

Naruto looked on as his brother moved about the ship. _(We really have become different in such a short amount of time. Why didn't I notice?)_

Ren stood on the rail and looked at his creator…his brother. Gripping his hat he gave a bow. "Take care of yourself and Haku-chan boss."

Naruto gave his own grin. "Don't sink your boat."

"Ship." Ren corrected. "I'll see you Tea Country in five months."

Naruto and his new brother shared a look. "Take care." Ren said then leapt to the deck and began barking orders to the crew.

The chain with the anchor was raised and the Crimson Pearl began to move away. They had to wait until they cleared the channel before they could raise sail.

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" Haku asked.

Naruto with an arm around her waist sighed. "I'd like to think so. He is me after all."

"That's why I asked if he'd be okay." Haku said. The couple turned and headed back towards the house that they'd made theirs, Naruto planned on reading his mom's journal some more and Haku was content with her studying of medicine.

XX

"SHIP AHOY!"

Iruka looked at the ship coming from a cove and grabbed the spyglass from a nearby crewmate. Looking he studied the ship and was about to write it off as another pirate ship when his gaze landed on the person at the helm.

"Captain!" he called. "Intercept that ship!"

Hana came up. "What is it Iruka?"

He shoved the spyglass into her hands. "At the wheel. It's Naruto."

Hana looked and frowned. "He looks different."

"Its him!" Iruka said with one hundred percent conviction.

As orders were barked out, the ship carrying the ninja of Konoha prepared to try and catch the ship ahead of them, even as the sails were raised. Iruka's only thought was. _(I have you now.)_

**AN: I keep getting letters I should write this or that. Folks stop. I work on what's coming to me. lack of inspiration is not helping as I am without net or real cable. My folks live latterly in the middle of Bum F'ck Nowhere.**

**Hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 16

(Snow)

Ren growled. "GIVE ME MORE SAIL LADS!" He ordered his clones as he gave the wheel a spin and looked back over his shoulder towards pursuing ship.

_(Three fucking days. Whomever they are, they aren't giving up.)_ he thought of the chase, thankfully the Pearl had the wind and was faster than the pursuit ship.

"Should we ready the cannons Captain?" a clone asked.

"No." Ren said and realized he nearly said "Nay" instead. "I have a feeling they don't mean us harm, but at the same time I refuse to be caught."

_(Its got to be Konoha nin aboard. We're nearly out of Snow's waters and by them chasing us it leaves Naruto and Haku a chance to get away.)_

"MORE SAIL YOU DOGS!" he ordered and prayed that he was right.

XX

(Abandoned Mining Village)

"Are you sure you have everything?" Naruto asked as he helped Haku onto the yacht.

"Yes, and the clones have already packed our things into our cabin." Haku said.

Naruto looked back at what had been there home the many months and felt sad to leave it. His clones had spotted the ship chasing the Pearl and he had them ready the Yacht.

"We knew we'd have to leave here eventually." Haku said as if sensing his thoughts and put a slender hand on his shoulder.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He had just started Monkey style when the clone had brought the information.

"Let's get out of here. You wanted somewhere warm, right?"

Haku smiled as Naruto pulled her into his arms and gave the order for the clones to shove off.

XX

(Sea)

"Capn', they are closing!" the clone in the crows nest called out.

Ren scowled as the wind changed.

"Sir, we need to fight. If they board…"

Ren looked at the sails and then over his shoulder to the pursuit ship. "Load the long guns, light on the powder." He ordered. "We do enough to damage them, but nothing to kill."

"Aye." The clone said.

Ren cursed minutes later when a call came from the crows nest.

"WHIRLPOOL AHEAD!"

XX

(Yacht)

"Do you think Ren will be alright?" Haku asked as she was fixing the net for the shadow clones to fish with.

Naruto was quiet as his eyes were on the horizon.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ren will be fine." he said, but his eyes couldn't leave the horizon behind them.

XX

(Sea)

"Capn' we need to turn around!" one of the clones called out.

Ren gritted his teeth and held onto the massive wheel. One of the clones called out an order.

"Belay that!" Ren countermanded. "We're going in!"

the shocked yell from the clones looked at the original like he was insane.

"But a whirlpool!"

"Turn us around." Another clone said.

"Belay that."

"But…"

"Belay!"

"Capn'"

"Belay."

The clones sighed.

"If they chase us that gives Naruto and Haku a chance to get further away."

"But what about you?" a clone asked.

Ren put his hat on. "I am the captain. And if it takes my life to see Naruto and Haku are safe, then so be it. I wouldn't be alive if not for him."

The clones were quiet.

"SHIP CLOSING!" the call from the crows nest.

"Now, full sail!" Ren ordered.

"AYE!"

XX

(Other ship)

"They are out of their minds." The captain said.

"Can we stop them?" Iruka asked.

The captain looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not endangering my ship or crew." He looked over his shoulder. "ALL STOP!"

"We could…"

"Listen, I'm sure you ninja are fearless but I am not going to put my ship on the line by entering a whirlpool."

Iruka gripped the rail and could only watch the other ship. From where he was he could see Naruto.

_(Why did he shave his head? What's with the pirate look? How did he get that ship?)_ those and a million other questions filled his mind.

He watched as the ship sailed into the whirlpool. His grip tightened on the rail.

"Are you certain that was Naruto?"

"I know him anywhere." Iruka said not even glancing at Hana.

"Captain!" Iruka called with a sudden idea.

"I told you we're not…" the man started but Iruka turned.

"Grapples. We pull them out when they come around." Iruka said.

The captain looked at him as if he were insane. "That ship is bigger. We'd be pulled in after them."

Iruka growled. "What if we used the grapples to board and get what we need and hurry back. Can you hold it for a couple of minutes?"

The captain gave him a look. He was saved from answering as the watcher in the crows nest called out. "LOOK!"

They watched as the ship used the whirlpool to slingshot off the other side and increase its speed away.

"That's not possible." The captain said.

"Naruto." Iruka growled. He spun on the captain. "Get us around this thing. We need to catch him."

The captain looked at him. "Mate, I don't know what this person did, but the way he sails we'll be lucky to catch him. He's in the open sea and has full sail. We're fine along the coast as they sit in the water heavier. Out there, there is no drag." The captain saw the blank looks. "Land lubbers." He muttered and looked at the horizon where the ship they were pursuing was quickly vanishing beyond.

**AN: A filler chapter. Its hard to write with dad's health. I can focus on some stories while others I'm sometimes writing a line or even a word. I like this story and next chapter will be more Naruto and Haku in a warmer climate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto the Lord of the Rings**

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 17

(Open Sea)

Naruto balanced on the rail of the yacht while shooting fireballs and ice spikes into the air while performing moves from his five styles of martial arts he's managed to learn.

It has been five months since Snow and he and Haku put into port only to get supplies and do some shopping.

His gaze went to the woman who had come into his life and he smiled as she was wearing a skirt and bikini while studying while he was training. Her medical skills had climbed dramatically. Naruto had created a blood clone for her to study on.

"SHIP ON THE HORIZON!"

Naruto looked at the clone that had called. Haku put her book down and joined Naruto at the rail.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well we missed Ren off the coast of Wave a month ago." She said.

"Well he did warn us about being pursued." Naruto agreed.

"He used a catapult to send you a clone as they passed." Haku said giving him a look.

Naruto chuckled. "It was funny."

Haku shook her head. "Your brother needs his head examined. Just because the clones can do things, doesn't mean they should."

"Thanks Haku-chan." One clone said as it passed by carrying a bucket and mop.

Naruto shook his head. "And you feed their egos."

Haku grinned. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, the silhouette doesn't match the Pearl. I think we should duck into the islands and use the shallow waters to hide."

Haku nodded.

"Anchors up. Start the motor." Naruto called as he headed for the bridge.

The deck became a flurry activity as Haku joined him.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as the ice user pulled out a spyglass and looked at the ship.

"It is changing course." She said. "No markings that I can see either." Haku lowered the spyglass and looked at her lover.

"Well that settles it. PREPARE TO REPEL BORDERS!" he shouted and several clones focused and there were three more from each clone. Haku went to get ready as well.

"Boss, we're too far from the shallows to make it before they catch us, even with the motor." A clone reported.

"Give us what you can. You and you man the wheel." He pointed at two clones as he went below decks as well. He entered the cabin he shared with Haku seeing her finish closing her modified armor.

"The clones are nearly ready." He told her as he grabbed a pair of trench knives.

"You're not wearing the armor I picked out for you?" Haku asked grabbing her mask but not putting it on.

"I'll need to move quickly and I've not trained in the armor yet so it would be a hindrance."

The pair returned to above deck and stood behind the wheelman. "It'll be close." Naruto said as he checked the distances.

Haku leaned over the rail. "What are they using to get such speed?"

Naruto had some ideas but didn't say anything. Using chakra he balanced on the rail and used the Ring of Ice created several large icebergs and with a shove sent them drifting on their way.

"What are you planning?" Haku asked as he stepped down after creating a dozen of them.

He created another clone that climbed the mast and was watching where the icebergs were.

"Even if they cut around them, it should give us time to get to the shallows and hide amongst the islands." Naruto said.

"And if they go thru them?" Haku asked.

Here Naruto smirked that reminded her of Zabuza.

"BOSS! SHIP AHEAD!"

Naruto and Haku rushed and looked to the fore of the ship where they saw another ship.

"Damn." Naruto looked around. "We're going to get trapped."

"Should we head back to the open waters?" Haku asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Boss what about…" a clone was asking.

"Get Haku to the submersible." He ordered and two clones moved to follow his orders.

"The what?" Haku asked and was shocked when the clones grabbed her and began dragging her below decks.

They dragged her past the galley and entered the engine room.

"Where are we going?" Haku demanded.

"We're sorry. Boss was very specific. The sub units isn't done but it can be used as a hide-e-hole until the battle is over."

Haku wasn't allowed to say more as the clones shoved her down a trapdoor and closed it behind her.

She was going to pound on it and scream her protest that she could fight when she looked around, realizing she was surrounded by what appeared to be glass. She noticed the runes and wondered what they all were for.

In her underwater temporary prison she was amazed at the view. The water was crisp and clear. She could see the approaching ship and turned to see the other ship as well.

"Damn it Naruto-kun I can fight." She said sitting down and looking thru the clear walls to the waters surface lit by sunlight.

XX

"Stow those barrels." Naruto commanded his clones. He pointed at several others. "They don't get past you and below decks, savvy?"

"Aye!"

Naruto shook his head at how he and his crew were behaving on the ship. Focusing on the tasks at hand he watched as the ship sailed thru the iceberg zone he had created and smirked in very feral fashion once it reached the middle.

"Boom." He said and using the Ring of Ice he commanded the icebergs to explode, chunks of ice pelted the ship, ripping holes into the hull and the sails.

"Great shot Boss!" a clone called out as it was passing out weapons.

Naruto saw that while it had done damage, the ship was still coming. He looked ahead and saw the other ship was holding position.

"Get the archers ready." Naruto ordered a clone and watched as a dozen clones grabbed arrows and dipped them in oil and then a clone rushed along with a torch lighting them on fire.

"Steady!" Naruto said taking up position near the helmsman.

He waited as the ship came closer and could see activity on the deck.

"Ninja." He said still uncertain of their allegiance.

When he felt they were close enough he gave the order. "FIRE!"

Flaming arrows streaked across the sky, some falling short, some hitting the hull and some finding the other ships deck.

"Give 'em another volley." Naruto ordered a clone.

The arrows launched out again, more to the deck this time as the ship closed.

"Keep firing." Naruto ordered as he checked the ship ahead of them and it turned its starboard side towards them. _(That can't be good.)_ he thought as a clone called out "INCOMING JUTSU!"

"BRACE!" Naruto called out as a series of fire jutsu's streaked towards the yacht.

Focusing with the Ring of Fire, Naruto forced the incoming fire jutsu to wither and die before reaching the ship.

Centering himself on the bridge he focused and created a hawk made of fire and sent it right towards the other ships sails which caught fire quickly as the fire bird exploded against them.

"PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS!" he yelled seeing the ship was close enough and several ninja were preparing to leap the distance.

"Guard the wheel!" he created another pair of clones and left them with the helmsman and rushed towards the aft deck where his clones were gathered for battle.

"Here they come." He said as the first ninja leapt.

XX

Haku had seen the explosions of the icebergs underwater and they were something to see.

She couldn't hear anything and after studying the seals she recognized one as the silencing seal from one of Naruto's books.

She saw how close the other ship was now and figured the battle was underway. She was getting bored with the silence and beauty, when the first of several bodies hit the water.

As blood stained the water she saw shapes in the water fast approaching and watched the feeding frenzy begin.

Haku had tried to sunshin and it was then she had found out Naruto hand used several seals to nullify chakra use.

Looking where she knew the other ship was she spotted a large shape under the ship and squinted. It was then she wished there was a way to warn Naruto. For under the ship was a monstrous summon.

_(The Kraken.)_ Haku thought as she recalled Zabuza had told her of giant water summons, how the kraken was equal to Konoha's legendary three and how he had refused to take ships to sea, sticking to the coast.

_(And now, we're faced with the kraken.)_ Haku thought as she watched their ship getting closer, unaware of the danger ahead, the battle above distracting Naruto until it was too late.

**AN: Here we go. Another long awaited chapter. Thanks for the patience. My own health has been an issue as many already know from my other stories notes. The battle continues next chapter and a couple of cameos might be taking place. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and the rings and Mandarin are owned by Marvel Comics.

Chapter 18

(Open Sea)

Naruto ducked under a sword and stabbed one of the ninja boarding his ship. "Get off of my ship!"

His clones were holding their own, and while some were dispelled, another clone would sacrifice itself to create more.

Naruto stood balanced on the rail, he noticed the other ship was holding back and he didn't think it was just to watch.

His clones were fighting some of them were down right dirty with biting, low blows. He saw some of them use the sexy jutsu and while the invaders were stunned slit their throats.

Naruto turned and it was then he spotted a large shadow moving under the waters surface.

"Hello, what do we have here?"

XX

(Under the Sea)

Down where it's wetter, down where it's…dark and the suns rays are muffled Haku saw the kraken. She couldn't believe that a legendary creature and it was approaching. She cursed Naruto for his putting her here.

_I could be fighting beside him._ She thought as she was helpless in the legendary summon closed in on the yacht.

XX

Naruto smiled as the last of the boarders were tossed overboard. His clones cheered at their victory. Naruto noticed that some of them while dressed had stayed in the sexy jutsu and he shook his head at what that meant mentally.

_I guess I should get Haku and figure a way past the waiting ship._ Naruto thought and created a clone to go and get Haku. He was organizing clones when Haku approached.

"Naruto-kun we have…." Was as far as she got when the yacht shook.

"What the hell?" Naruto said. "I didn't think the water was shallow enough to hit a reef."

"No! Naruto we have…" the ship shook again.

"That's no reef. We're not moving, something hit us." He rushed towards the helm.

"Naruto there's something out there." Haku tried again.

"I know that. I just fought off those boarders. Helm plot us a course."

"No! Naruto there's…" Haku tried again and she stopped as several hands breached the water and the yacht shook. Water rained down as a large figure emerged from the water.

"Aw shit." Naruto mumbled. He'd read about this in his mothers journel.

"All hands prepare for battle!"

Haku grabbed his wrist. "Naruto, this is a battle we can't win! The Kraken is a legendary monster on the same level as the Kyuubi."

"What do you want me to say? We are trapped here and this beast is going to play ping pong with the ship." He gestured at the water, "And the invaders have shark summons." He pointed to the dozens of sixty to seventy foot sharks that filled the water. "Diving overboard is a death sentence."

Haku looked around and pulled Naruto into a kiss. He was melting against her when he felt the needles enter his neck.

"Wha…Haku-chan?" he said as he slumped to the deck. The clones disappeared and Haku dragged Naruto to the submarine and after making sure he and his belongings were secure she sealed it and activated the seals.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun. I will always love you." She said as the observation bubble detached and shot away at amazing speeds.

Haku returned to the deck and swallowed her fear as the Kraken, now emerged was a terrifying sight in the sunlight.

Haku nodded her head. "I am about to die, but you are denied your prize." She said and her hands sped thru the seals.

The roar of pain told her that she had succeeded in getting the legendary monsters attention. She smiled as the four fists were raised and she closed her eyes, her mind supplying the image of Naruto and how his hair shone in the sun and how his smile made her feel. "Goodbye my love." She said as the four fists destroyed the yacht to kindling. The giant sharks moving in and eating the dead invaders and looking for survivors of the kraken's assault.

XX

(Allied Ship)

Iruka looked to the horizon and nearly jumped out of his skin when Hana Inuzuka joined him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I wrong?" Iruka asked. "I've kept us out here chasing rumors and its been weeks since we last saw his ship."

"Until we have a body or him we are to keep going. The Hokage knows how hard it is to catch Naruto. The only reason you ever caught him was there were walls. You've admitted that it might be because he's allowed you to catch him."

Iruka gripped the rail. "I have to find him Hana. I have to bring him back. Naruto's not ready for the real world."

Here the Inuzuka female snorted. "Hate to break it you Iruka. But in case you've missed it, he has been living just fine in the world. Everywhere we've been, wherever we find rumors, he's living a normal life. The few reports we've gotten has him fighting and defeating bandits and pirates."

Iruka looked off to the horizon again.

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. My health has been in the bin, diabetes is kicking my ass and its slowed my writing down drastically. Nothing is abandoned, it just takes me forever to write now. Yes I killed Haku. I'm an evil bastard. Naruto wakes and learns his precious person is dead. He also makes a decision. Ren will be around again, briefly. Be patient. Its being worked on.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I have been having a hard time with this story. The notes are there, the inspiration isn't. I've struggled with this story for the last couple of chapters and I have decided that I am ending this story and plan to remake it.**

**I feel sad that I must do this, but its just not there. I plan on a re-write. Naruto will return in this adventure. A re-write is needed as I went in a different direction than originally planned and I think that is why I am having problems.**

**Naruto will return in…**

**NINE TAILS, TEN RINGS**


End file.
